Ma star!
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Naruto et Itachi espèrent retrouver très vite Sasuke, qui lui continue sa tournée en tant que nouvelle star mondiale. Pourtant... Sasuke est de retour au village, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de revenir auprès de son frère et son meilleur ami?
1. Ma star 1!

Ma star !

_L'avion décolle, je t'aime_  
><em>Il atterrit, je t'aime<em>  
><em>Il fait soleil, je t'aime<em>  
><em>Le ciel est gris, je t'aime<em>  
><em>Mais j'ai le mal de toi...<em>

Naruto éteignit la radio et se décida à se lever.  
>Il marcha en direction de sa salle de bain, sans trop faire attention au désordre qui régnait dans toute la chambre. Trop habitué à vivre ainsi, il contempla son visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir.<br>Baillant longuement il finit par prendre sa lavette et se rafraichit un peu.  
>Après encore quelque minute passée dans sa salle de bain, Naruto alla en direction de sa cuisine, repassant ainsi dans sa chambre où trainaient des habits un peu dans tous les coins de la pièce.<br>Se trainant tant bien que mal, il se prépara un petit déjeuner simple, café au lait, tartine et un peu de jus d'orange dans un verre.  
>Il s'installa mollement sur son canapé et alluma la télé. Il tomba par hasard sur une chaine musicale et décida de regarder. Il y vit quelques derniers clips à la mode. Tout en mangeant, le blond regarda son programme de télévision, il y aperçut alors, sur la première page, une émission consacrée spécialement à la toute nouvelle vedette internationale du moment.<p>

Un petit sourire fleurit alors à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il regarda la photo, géante, d'un jeune homme à la chevelure ébène, des lunettes, cachant ses yeux, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Naruto contempla alors la bande inscrite juste en dessous, là où on pouvait deviner que le jeune homme sur l'affiche portait une chemise blanche et où il tenait sur l'avant bras, une veste noire.  
>Il y lut alors...<p>

« Il remporte le premier prix de la voix d'or international »

Naruto eut alors un regard tendre en lisant cette nouvelle. Il consulta alors l'article un peu plus loin et y sut ainsi que durant l'émission on reverrait un extrait de cette finale où ce jeune homme, qui déferlait la chronique, avait commencé sa carrière à un petit concours de chant régional.

-Hahaha, tu m'étonnes...

Fit d'un petit ton rieur le blond tout en reportant son attention sur la chaîne musicale. Une petite pub passa et un nouveau clip commença.  
>Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène sur le magazine.<br>Il eut alors, après sa surprise passé, une envie de rire. Heureux de pouvoir revoir enfin celui qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien des mois là je dis mois, via la télé, voir même années là par contre c'est dans la vie.

Devant sa télé, à regarder un nouveau clip, enfin premier officiel, du chanteur, Naruto se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs. Revoyant un petit garçon de douze ans courir sur un chemin de compagne souriant en tenant dans ses bras un petit chat tigré.  
>Une joie immense s'empara de Naruto alors qu'il restait plongé dans ce souvenir bien loin aujourd'hui.<p>

Il fut finalement coupé dans ses souvenirs par une petite sonnette.  
>Il se leva nonchalamment de son canapé et alla dans son entrée pour ouvrir la porte au nouveau venu.<p>

-Oui c'est qui ?

Demanda Naruto juste avant d'ouvrir sa porte en bois de chêne.  
>Il attendit quelque seconde, mais personne ne répondit. Le blond, un peu curieux que personne ne lui réponde, finit par ouvrir la porte.<p>

-Salut Naruto !

Fit alors une voix, lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit.  
>Naruto resta scotché sur place en voyant la personne face à lui.<p>

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Oh j'en ai marre !

Fit une voix agacée.

-Mais enfin calme-toi !

En fit une plus douce et plus calme.

-Hm... facile à dire pour toi !

Fit réprobateur, le jeune homme face à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge.

-Il a bien le droit de se reposer un peu non !

Fit un peu plus autoritaire, la jeune fille. Cette dernière était installée dans un petit canapé bleu marin.

-Je sais mais il a une interview dans moins d'une heure !

Fit sur un ton tout aussi autoritaire que la jeune fille, le jeune homme qui ne cessait de tourner en rond.  
>Cette dernière soupira face à aussi peu de compréhension. Elle se leva de son canapé et vint se poser près du jeune homme, toujours sur les nerfs.<br>Elle lui donna alors une claque sur la joue du garçon, qui lui, resta quoique.

-Tu arrêtes maintenant !

Cria la jeune fille, profitant que son copain soit surprit pour l'engueuler un bon coup.  
>Voyant que ce dernier était sur le point de répliquer, elle le prit de vitesse et continua...<p>

- Comprends-le un peu, tu aurais fait de même non ?

Et sans laisser de temps à son amant de dire un seul mot, elle l'embrassa et comme une potion, cela calma tout de suite le jeune homme.

-Bon d'accord...

Finit par accepter le jeune homme aux cheveux bleuté, presque blanc.

La jeune fille, lui sourit et le ré embrassa une nouvelle fois.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Naruto regarda de haut en bas l'homme face à lui.  
>Il n'en cru pas ses yeux et finalement, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur la personne face à lui.<p>

-Eh bien quel accueil...

Fit joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Oh Itachi ! Ça fait si longtemps...

Fit tout heureux Naruto en se décollant un peu d'Itachi.

Ce dernier rit un peu face à tant d'enfantillage.

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé Naruto.

Finit par s'exclamer Itachi tout en lui souriant.

-Ca fait si longtemps, tu es rentré quand ?

Itachi lui sourit et lui expliqua...

-Il a juste quelques heures. Alors je me suis dit que la première chose que je devais faire, c'était de venir te prévenir.

Naruto lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

-Et comment c'était l'Angleterre ?

-Oh pas très diffèrent d'ici...

Renseigna Itachi en passant la porte.  
>Naruto lui indiqua qu'il pouvait laisser ses affaires dans le couloir et ferma sa porte d'entrée.<p>

-Mais pourtant tu y es resté durant deux ans... Cela veut dire que...

Mais Itachi l'interrompu et lui dit...

-Je n'y ai fait que travailler et le week-end je n'avais pas plus de temps que ça pour visiter Londres.

Naruto parut un peu déçu mais préféra se taire. Il conduisit alors Itachi au salon.  
>S'excusant un peu pour le désordre qu'il y avait, il lui fit une petite place sur le canapé, où était toujours posé le reste de son déjeuner et le nouveau magazine de la semaine.<br>Itachi se moqua un peu de lui et s'installa tout de même sur le canapé. Il vit alors le petit magazine et le prit en main.  
>Naruto, juste à côté, perdit un instant son sourire mais rit un peu.<p>

-Ah t'as vu, Sasuke à finalement réussi le pari.

Itachi, perdu un peu dans la contemplation de l'image de son petit frère, il ne fit qu'hocher positivement la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'affiche.

-Mh, oui on dirait...

Fit d'une voix un peu triste le grand frère.  
>Naruto le regarda un moment, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot. Il hésitait un peu, ne voulant pas dire de bêtise face à Itachi.<p>

-Mais bon, il est heureux au moins !

Conclu Itachi en reposant le magazine tv sur la table basse. Provocant ainsi un sourire immense sur la face de Naruto.

-Oui !

Confirma alors Naruto en changeant de chaine.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Dans la grande métropole de Konoha, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans se promenait dans les rues.  
>Il passait à côté des passants sans trop faire attention. Il ne regardait pas les vitrines, ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui le dévisageait, ni aux regards et chuchotements qui ne cessait de le poursuivre où qu'il aille.<br>Il n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre son frère. Il était partit tôt le matin même.  
>Le jeune brun parcourait alors les rues à la recherche d'une petite rue où, comme dans son enfance, il connaissait par-cœur et qu'il ait empreinte tant de fois, qu'il aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés.<p>

Arrivé face à une petite maison, qui contrastait beaucoup avec les maisons alentours, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin en revoyant cette petite maisonnette, où il y avait tant de beaux souvenirs.  
>Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approcher d'avantage, une personne le reteint par le bras.<br>Se retournant, dans l'intention d'engueuler proprement la personne qui l'empêchait d'avancer, il croisa un regard rouge qui lui fit comprendre de ne rien tenter.  
>Il baissa la tête et l'homme lui chuchota simplement, en guise d'explication...<p>

-C'est l'heure !... Sasuke !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard vide, mais où l'homme comprit tout le mépris qu'il avait envers lui. Il ajouta donc...

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend sinon !

Et Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre l'homme sans rechigner. Regardant cependant une dernière fois la maison, où petit il y était venu plus d'une centaine de fois pour jouer. Cette maison qui était un peu comme son second chez lui.  
>L'homme l'entraîna avec brusquerie et ne le lâcha qu'au moment où il le poussa dans la voiture, garée à quelques pas de là.<p>

Sasuke ne dit rien et s'installa sans hâte du côté gauche des sièges et la voiture démarra.

Regardant par la fenêtre la rue de son enfance s'éloigner, comme quelques années plus tôt, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Mais n'en fit rien et écouta d'une oreille discrète, son gorille et agent qu'il avait une interview dans peu de temps et qu'après il devait se préparer pour l'émission du soir qui aura lui dans le centre à l'Open air.  
>Sasuke retint un soupir et garda son regard perdu dans le ciel de cet automne du doux mois de septembre.<p>

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui, c'était un peu de repos et revoir son frère aîné ainsi que son meilleur ami, Naruto.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Ah au faite ?

Demanda curieux Naruto face aux fourneaux...

-Tu as reçu une invitation pour ce soir ?

Itachi, assis à la table, attendant « comme un roi » que son hôte apporte le plat, croisa son regard bleu ciel. Il soupira et marmonna finalement...

-Oui...

Naruto arriva finalement à la table et s'assit tout en se servant...

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi...

Constata, un peu déçu, le blond alors qu'il prenant en main ses baguettes pour manger son plat.  
>Itachi se servit à son tour et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.<br>Il était heureux, voir même fou de joie d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son petit frère. Mais au fond, il redoutait un peu de le revoir.  
>Là dernière fois, ils s'étaient disputés pour une sottise. Et aujourd'hui, n'ayant put résoudre ce mal entendu, Itachi se demandait chaque jour, depuis que Sasuke était partit, s'il lui en voulait encore.<p>

-Je ne sais pas.

Finit par confier Itachi en prenant une première bouchée du plat de Naruto.  
>Ce dernier mangeait avec appétit et ne sembla pas voir qu'Itachi le regardait se goinfrer sans gêne.<br>Cela rendit Itachi un peu plus serein et demanda, alors qu'il allait manger sa première cuillère...

-Et toi, tu y vas ? Ou tu préfères regarder à la télé ?

La bouche pleine, les pattes dépassant un peu au coin de la bouche Naruto regarda Itachi une seconde avant d'essayer de parler.  
>Mais ce fut un échec total et Naruto manqua de s'étouffer. Itachi sourit un peu face à ce spectacle et prit sa première bouché en attendant que Naruto soit dans la capacité de parler.<br>Mais Itachi ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant le piment rouge sur sa langue.  
>Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui et essaya d'avaler. Mais il n'y arriva pas.<br>Il zieuta une seconde sur Naruto, qui lui venait de réussir à tout avaler. Il observa alors Itachi et eut un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
>Itachi voulu se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau mais trébucha et tomba parterre. Naruto, le voyant s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage, ne put rien faire contre son rire et n'essaya même pas de l'aider. Itachi se releva, sentant encore plus le piment fort dans sa bouche, se répandant dans le cou, il courut le plus vite possible vers le lavabo, sous le rire de Naruto, qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.<br>Itachi après avoir but quelque gorgées d'eau, réussi à ingurgiter la nourriture et respira fortement, heureux de pas mourir à cause de la cuisine du blond.  
>Ce dernier explosa de rire et essaya de respirer correctement entre chaque éclat de rire. Itachi buvant encor de l'eau, jeta des regards noirs à son hôte mais dut bien se résoudre à penser qu'effectivement, si Naruto avait agit de la même manière, il serait mort de rire aussi.<p>

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ? Tu te souviens que tu as une interview...

Et voilà, Suigetsu continua de parler sans jamais s'arrêter, Sasuke passa à côté de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un meuble de décoration et cela énerva encore plus l'homme aux cheveux bleuté qui commença à injurier Sasuke.  
>Karin, juste derrière lui donna un coup sur la tête qui calma un instant son amant. Mais ce dernier reprit de plus belle en se peignant qu'il se faisait toujours frapper par cette furie...<p>

Karin lui gueula dessus et ainsi de suite.  
>Sasuke, continua son chemin sans trop faire attention à ces deux amis. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit. Complètement épuisé du voyage de New-York au japon et du train plus la limousine. Sasuke n'aimait pas trop les longs voyages.<br>Il releva un peu son visage de ses coussins et regarda la photo posé sur la petite table de chevet juste à côté du lit. Il contempla le petit cadre où il y avait Itachi sans grand frère, tenant une canna pêche souriant, juste en dessous, il y avait lui, il devait avoir dix ans, peut-être moins. Il riait tout en tenant la tâte du poisson qu'ils venaient de pêcher. Puis, juste derrière lui, il y avait un enfant, aux cheveux blond, qui illuminait de joie. Il tenait Sasuke par les épaules, Naruto.  
>Cette photo avait été prise juste deux mois avant la mort de sa mère, son père étant déjà mort trois ans auparavant.<br>Sasuke observa le visage de son frère, alors âgé à l'époque de quatorze ans. Il souriait comme un grand frère heureux, épanouit et plein de malice. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, le dernier souvenir qu'avait Sasuke de son cher grand frère, c'était ses yeux emplis de colère, de défiance et les derniers mots de ce dernier à son encontre.  
>Des mots, qui n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cessés de le poursuivre depuis qu'il était parti.<p>

-Oh Itachi, comme j'aimerai revenir en arrière.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke s'endormit sans se soucier que dans peu de temps, il devait avoir une interview.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?

Demanda Naruto, encore un peu rieur, ne s'étant pas tout à fait calmé depuis son fou-rire. Itachi buvant un café, le regarda taquin, mais ne dit rien.  
>Reprenant un peu de son sérieux, Naruto s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise et regarda Itachi.<br>Ce dernier, acquiesça et posa sa tasse.

-Je te demandais si tu allais regarder Sasuke à la télévision ou si tu préférais aller à l'Open air ce soir ?

Naruto le regarda un instant, hésitant avant de répondre.  
>Il mourrait d'envie de revoir son vieil ami après deux ans de séparation. Mais... mais il se sentait mal à la simple idée de devoir y aller seul. Il voulait bien demander à Itachi, mais... comment aurait-il pu trouver le courage de lui demander.<br>Naruto savait qu'Itachi tenait plus que tout au monde à son petit frère, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais...  
>Il y avait toujours ce petit mais, qui l'empêchait de lui demander.<p>

-Je... n'sais pas encore.

Avoua à son tour Naruto.

Itachi s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se fit prendre de vitesse par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le prit de sa poche gauche de son pantalon noir et regarda l'écran.  
>Il soupira discrètement et demanda pardon à Naruto, tout en se leva de table et partit dans l'entrée pour discuter.<br>Naruto le regarda partir dans l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler Itachi. Mais il secoua la tête et alla commencer à faire la vaisselle, se demandant encore comment il pourrait demander à son frère de cœur de l'accompagner pour ce soir.  
>Il soupira en se disant, que peut-être, restera-t-il devant la télé. Après tout il sera contant de revoir Sasuke,... même si c'est derrière un écran.<p>

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Oh galère Sasuke !

Se lamenta la voix trainante de Shikamaru, le responsable de ses rendez-vous.  
>Il regarda son ami passer à vitesse grand V devant lui en lui faisant juste un petit signe de la main pour dire bonjours et s'excuser du retard.<br>Il s'était endormit et voilà que maintenant il venait de se faire engueuler par son gorille et par Suigetsu.

« Sale journée ! »

Ne fut là que sa seule pensée en revoyant les yeux rouge, de colère, de son manager.

Karin regarda Sasuke passer toujours aussi vite devant elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Mais elle ne fut pas sûre que ce dernier l'ait entendu.

Elle se tourna vers son amant, toujours entrain de râler et décida d'aller le calmer.

-Eh espèce d'idiot !

Lui cria-t-elle dessus en même temps qu'elle lui donnait un coup sur la tête.  
>Suigetsu se tourna vers elle, et loin d'être de bonne humeur, il lui cracha donc...<p>

-Non met t'es chiante Karin ! Si j'ai envie de râler s'est encore à moi de le décider.

-Ta gueule !

Lui rétorqua celle-ci en gueulant si fort que, Jugo était sûr qu'on pouvait les entendre jusque sur le plateau d'enregistrement de la radio local.  
>Cependant, il préféra les laisser se chamailler et garder un œil sur Madara, de l'autre côté du rideau, près de Sasuke, qui venait de s'installer sur une chaise.<br>Jugo, un grand blond au caractère soupe au lait n'aimait pas du tout ce Madara, qui avait prit Sasuke sous son aile pour le manager et le faire devenir une grande star.

-Eh Jugo ?

Interpella Shikamaru qui s'était glissé jusqu'à lui.  
>Ce dernier jeta un petit coup d'œil à ce garçon fainéant, mais loin d'être idiot.<br>Ce dernier soupira en disant son rituel « galère » et dit le plus sérieusement du monde...

-Je sais que tu es au courant des intentions de Madara.

-...

Jugo ne dit rien. Mais Shikamaru sourit et chuchota, après quelques secondes...

-Le silence est d'or...

-...

Puis réalisant que Jugo n'allait rien dire, il rajouta...

-Mais la parole est d'argent !

-...

Jugo observa alors Sasuke. Ce dernier était assit tranquillement et répondait le plus simplement possible aux questions du journaliste.  
>Il vit aussi Madara regarder avec un peu trop de vigueur Sasuke.<br>Cela lui déplaisait énormément. Il appréciait beaucoup ce jeune homme prétentieux parfois, mais qui cachait bien des qualités.

-Oui... et toi aussi non !

Finit par déclarer Jugo, sans pour autant détacher son regard de celui de Madara et croisant parfois celui de Sasuke.  
>Celui de Sasuke, si froid, mais pourtant si chaleureux.<br>Jugo se demandait parfois comment il était possible que ce soit si contradictoire.  
>Il admirait Sasuke depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Bien qu'au tout début, leur relation n'avait pas été de tout repos, il n'avait pourtant pas fallu tant de temps à ce gamin pour qu'il lui accorde sa confiance.<br>Shikamaru observa un moment le blond à côté de lui et finit par soupirer.

-Oui je l'ai appris.

Informa le jeune homme baissant un peu la tête et regardant la scène face à lui.  
>Il remarqua très vite que Sasuke, malgré son apparence, sa prestance, n'était pas très alèse.<p>

-J'apprécie pas plus que ça Sasuke, pour être franc, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un ami intime. Mais je connais des gens qui l'aime et je crois que finalement avec un peu de temps...

Shikamaru fit une petite pause et Jugo croisa alors le regard de l'intello de l'équipe, attendant la suite.

-Galère mais, je pense que je finirais par l'apprécier moi aussi.

Jugo retourna à sa contemplation et ne dit rien. Le message était passé et Shikamaru alla dans un coin, un peu plus tranquille, pour se poser et dormir.

Naruto s'installa sur son lit. Itachi venait de partir et il se sentait un peu seul.  
>Itachi lui avait informé que son patron avait un problème et qu'il devait le rejoindre, étant donné qu'il était son second.<br>Naruto lui avait sourit et il s'était quitter ainsi.  
>Mais maintenant, après seulement cinq minutes, seul, dans sa « petite maisonnette ». Naruto sourit en se remémorant que c'était Sasuke qui disait toujours ça quand ils se donnaient rendez-vous chez lui.<p>

« Il y a bien longtemps... »

Pensa alors Naruto  
>Naruto posa alors ses yeux sur un petit cadre photo sur sa table. Une photo d'il y a trois ans. Le jour de la remise des diplômes. Sasuke avait finit avec la meilleure moyen de tout le bahut et lui, avec une mention bien.<br>Il n'y avait pas photo, Sasuke était un vrai petit génie.  
>Enfin comme disait ses parents... et les siens aussi... Mais ça, ça remontait à bien plus loin.<br>Il regarda encor un peu la photo, qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant.  
>Ils étaient tous les deux en uniforme, Naruto tenait Sasuke, de sa main gauche le bras droit de Sasuke, qui tenait son diplôme. Et de la main droite, Naruto entourait le cou de Sasuke et riait énergiquement alors que Sasuke faisait une fausse mine désapprobatrice.<p>

Se revoyant pris en photo par Itachi, qui était venu pour assister à la remise et à la fête qui avait suivit. Sasuke s'était bien amusé...

Se souvint le blond en regardant par la fenêtre.  
>Il se demanda alors...avec un peu de peine au cœur...<p>

« Et toi Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu penses un peu à Itachi... ou à moi ?

-Monsieur Sasuke...

Interpella alors une secrétaire qui courut vers le jeune homme.  
>Ce dernier soupira de lassitude, se demandant quand il aurait un peu de tranquillité.<br>La jeune femme lui sourit et lui tendit une enveloppe.  
>Sasuke, haussant un sourcil, regarda cet objet intrigué.<br>La jeune femme le voyant interrogateur, lui expliqua alors...

- C'est une lettre qui vient d'arriver. Elle vous est destinée.

-Mais comment ?

Se demanda Sasuke, sans s'en rendre compte, à haute voix.  
>Le jeune fille lui sourit et lui tendit un peu plus l'enveloppe.<br>Sasuke, réalisant qu'il était resté planté là, finit par la prendre et remercia la jeune fille.  
>Mais avant que cette dernière ne parte, Sasuke se décida à demander...<p>

-Dit Tenten ?

Cette dernière fut surprise mais se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Oui ?

Demanda la jeune fille aux chinons. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas rêvé après quelque instant de silence, où Sasuke avant juste la tête baissé sur l'enveloppe jeune, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Je me demandais...

Mais Sasuke sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois.  
>Tenten se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, essayant ainsi de lui donner du courage pour continuer.<br>Sasuke releva un peu la tête, surpris du geste de la jeune fille. Il la regarda et finit par demander...

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer non ?

Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux à la suite de sa phrase. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sasuke lui face une telle remarque.

-Euh... non, je dois encore faire mes heures et...

Mais Sasuke lui coupa la parole et lui dit...

-Ecoute Tenten, je te connais depuis trois ans maintenant, et je suis sûre que tu as mieux à faire que de la paperasse !

Tenten regarda Sasuke et ne sut quoi lui répondre, trop surprise par l'attitude du jeune brun.  
>Voyant et comprenant que la jeune fille n'allait rien dire, Sasuke continua donc...<p>

-Tu as forcément de la famille à voir... un petit ami non ?

-Euh eh bien,... oui, oui j'en ai...

-Ben vas-y !

Tenten sursauta un peu en entendant l'ordre de son patron. Elle ne s'imaginait pas, une seule seconde, que Sasuke Uchiwa allait un jour lui proposer de rentrer.

Mais je...

Fit-elle un peu gênée. Sasuke la regarda et lui ordonna...

-Allez rentres, tu as mon autorisation !

-Mais et votre... ?

Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas plus de temps et lui répéta une nouvelle fois...

-Rentre chez toi, il y a des gens qui t'y attendent. Alors ne reste pas à trainer ici ! Tu es partit depuis trois ans, ils doivent te manquer non ?

Tenten sourit alors d'avantage et s'inclina un peu et partit en courant, tout en le remerciant.

Sasuke la vit partir et regarda une nouvelle fois son enveloppe.

« Tiens, après tout ce temps je reçois enfin quelque chose... »

Et Sasuke sourit un peu en repartant en direction de sa chambre. Essayant de ne pas presser trop le pas, car impatient d'ouvrir cette enveloppe.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Itachi regarda son patron et n'en revint pas de ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Fit-il en regardant l'homme face à lui.  
>Ce dernier eut un regard peiné et désolé.<p>

-Je suis désolé Itachi-san, mais si je pouvais faire autrement, crois-moi je le ferais.

-Mais enfin, je ne vous ai jamais demandé tant que ça... Juste ce soir !

-Mr Uchiwa !

Fit alors une voix caverneuse juste derrière Itachi. Ce dernier se tourna et grinça des dents. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux.

-Vous avez des ordres, et vous n'avez pas le droit de les contester !

Fit l'homme à la canne et à la marche claudicante.

Itachi lui lança un regard noir et finit par s'incliner.

-Très bien !

Puis avant de prendre congé il regarda son patron une dernière fois.  
>Ce vieil homme sympathique, mais qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire face à ce Danzo, dirigeant supérieure, qu'on ne voyait quasiment jamais.<p>

« Juste pour faire chier les gens »

Ne put s'empêcher de penser Itachi tout en ajoutant...

-Je ferais comme vous voulez. Mais j'aimerai récupérer ce congé !

Le vieil homme assis, hocha la tête et Itachi sortit fermant la porte.  
>Une rage sans nom s'empara d'Itachi. Il ne pourrait pas aller voir son petit frère ce soir.<p>

« Saleté de Danzo... un jour vous me le payerez ! »

Et Itachi partit en direction de son bureau. Regrettant de ne plus avoir la possibilité d'aller voir son jeune frère adoré.  
>Il avait bien imaginé partir à un moment de la soirée, mais il se souvint qu'il y avait des caméras dans chaque couloir. Et si Danzo apprenait qu'il s'était enfui, il allait poser problème à son patron.<br>Soupirant, il serra un peu plus fortement sa petite photo dans sa poche de jeans gauche.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois Sasuke... J'espère que tu me pardonneras ! »

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Naruto après avoir pris une petite douche pour se remettre de ses émotions s'installa sur son lit, regardant un téléfilm, de l'après-midi.

Puis il entendit une petite sonnerie qu'il reconnu comme sa messagerie.  
>Il regarda son natel et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message d'Itachi.<br>Étonné il fut curieux de savoir ce que le frère de Sasuke lui voulait.  
>Il ouvrit alors le message et fut déçu au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.<p>

« _Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au concert, trop de travail... Fait une bis de ma part à Sasuke pour moi._  
><em>Enfin si tu y vas bien sûr. Sinon pas grave, je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on le revoie.<em>

_A bientôt Fouine_»

Naruto soupira et posa son téléphone sur son lit, à côté de lui. Il regarda, sans vraiment le voir, le film qui passait.  
>Il regarda alors le magazine et y revit Sasuke en première page.<p>

Il avait envie d'y aller. Mais sans Itachi, seul, il n'avait pas vraiment envie. De plus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'approcher. Alors aller le voir, sans pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras...

Naruto s'y refusa et se dit que finalement, il pourrait toujours le voir à la télé.  
>Alors qu'il se leva pour se mettre en pyjama, son cœur se serra un peu... se disant qu'il allait enregistrer l'émission, pour Itachi.<br>Doutant que ce dernier ait programmé son graveur, ayant eut l'intention d'aller à la rencontre de Sasuke.

Il fouilla dans son armoire et y sortit un haut blanc avec une bande orange et un pantalon orange.  
>Il prit, en passant devant sa commode, une cassette et un dvd et les installa dans les décodeur approprié et y programma l'enregistrement.<p>

Se réjouissant de voir comment était son ami après ces trois années sans le voir plus qu'en photo de temps en temps.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Le soir tant attendu était enfin arrivé.  
>Sasuke, dans sa loge se demanda si son frère et Naruto était dans le publique.<br>Un petit bon au cœur lui étreignit le cœur à l'idée qu'il puisse être là. Mais également qu'ils ne soient pas venu ici, le voir.  
>Il avait si hâte de revoir son frère et son vieil ami qu'il tremblait d'impatience.<p>

-Sasuke tu es prêt ?

Karin venait de rentrer dans la loge et regarda son tendre amour d'il y a deux ans. Elle rougit un peu en croisant ses yeux mais se baffa mentalement et s'avança vers lui.  
>Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui fit un petit sourire que Karin vit et eut un sourire rassurant.<p>

« Oui, un amour passé »

Et Sasuke quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son manager.  
>Même s'il le détestait plus que tout, il devait admettre que c'était grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui il était connu.<p>

-Allez, je compte sur toi Sasuke !

Ordonna Madara alors que Sasuke allait faire son entrer.  
>Il ne fit que hocher la tête et alla se mettre en place.<br>Une fumée se répandit sur toute la scène et les applaudissements s'élevèrent.  
>Caché par la fumer et l'éclairage, Sasuke regarda un peu derrière lui, Jugo à la batterie lui effectua un petit signe d'encouragement et Sasuke lui en fut très reconnaissant, il vit un peu à sa gauche Suigetsu avec sa guitare lui sourire et un petit clin d'œil.<br>Derrière, à sa droite, Karin venait de se mettre derrière le piano. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les lumières les éclairèrent et les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

La musique commença et...

_Salut,_  
><em>C'est bon de se revoir, salut<em>  
><em>Face à face dans le noir<em>  
><em>C'est bien, tu n'as pas changé<em>

La musique prend un peu de l'ampleur, mais restant dans un même rythme

_Salut, reprenons pour un soir_  
><em>Sans plus, le cours de notre histoire<em>  
><em>Enfin, heureux de te rencontrer<em>

Les paroles prennent de l'ampleur et le couplet commence...

_On s'en va, on revient_  
><em>On prend tous les chemins<em>  
><em>Pour mieux se retrouver<em>

La fin du second couplet prend encore un peu plus d'ampleur...

_On retourne toujours aux premières des amours_  
><em>Qu'on n'a jamais oublié<em>

Et le refrain commence dans le même rythme...

_Ciao amore, amore_  
><em>Salut mon amour<em>  
><em>Amore, amore<em>  
><em>Je suis de retour<em>  
><em>Pour toi je suis libre<em>  
><em>Nous allons revivre<em>  
><em>Nos bonheurs passés, qui nous font rêver<em>

Et c'est repartit dans le rythme

_Ciao amore, amore_  
><em>Le temps d'un sourire<em>  
><em>Amore amore<em>  
><em>On peut tout se dire<em>  
><em>Pour se même entendre<em>  
><em>On a dû attendre, une éternité<em>  
><em>Oui mais c'est arrivé<em>

Un instant, comme une hésitation et...

J'ai envie de t'aimer

Un instant de musique et ça recommence...

_Salut, voilà bientôt un an déjà, que tu étais absent_  
><em>Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?<em>

_Après tous ces matins_  
><em>Voilà que tu reviens<em>

Un nouvel instant de coupure et plus simplement...

_Pour me prendre à ton jeu_

_Depuis longtemps déjà, je n'attendais que ça_

Élevant la voix...

_On a besoin d'être heureux_

Et le refrain repart...

_Ciao amore amore  
>Salut mon amour<br>Amore, amore  
>Je suis de retour<br>Pour toi je suis libre  
>Nous allons revivre<br>Nos bonheurs passés, qui nous font rêver_

Ciao amore, amore  
>Le temps d'un sourire<p>

Un petit sourire et clin d'œil et Sasuke continua sur sa lancé...

_Amore amore_  
><em>On peut tout se dire<em>  
><em>Pour se même entendre<em>  
><em>On a dû attendre, une éternité<em>  
><em>Oui mais c'est arrivé<em>

_Ciao amore, amore_  
><em>Le temps d'un sourire<em>  
><em>Amore amore<em>  
><em>On peut tout se dire<em>  
><em>Pour se même entendre<em>  
><em>On a dû attendre, une éternité<em>  
><em>Oui mais c'est arrivé<em>

Et finalement... plus calmement...

_J'ai envi de t'aimer_

Et pour terminer, les quelques notes de musique retentirent dans l'Open air, laissant Sasuke reprendre son souffle.  
>Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se repend alors dans toute la foule.<br>Sasuke exécute un petit signe de la main et prit la parole...

-Bonsoir ! J'espère que cette chanson vous aura plu... ?

De nouveaux cris approbateurs se font entendre.  
>Ce qui fit plaisir à Sasuke et tout le reste de son groupe.<br>Puis il se dirigea vers l'animateur et s'assit, voyant du coin de l'œil le reste du groupe retourner en coulisse.

L'animateur lui posa des questions et Sasuke en eut déjà marre après seulement cinq. Trouvant soulant d'avoir toujours à répondre aux même questions.

Puis après environ une heure, l'animateur annonça vouloir revoir les débuts de Sasuke. Alors sur l'écran géant derrière eux, il revire les premiers pas de Sasuke dans le monde de la chanson.

Cependant une seule pensée préoccupait l'esprit de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers le publique qui l'acclamait, essayant de voir une tête connu.  
>Mais avec toutes les têtes qui se noyait de la foule, il abandonna bien vite de reconnaître qui que ce soit.<p>

Finalement la soirée se passa lentement et Sasuke dut se pincer les joues intérieures pour s'empêcher de bailler.

Puis pour finir cette soirée une petite séance et un discours de son manger clôtura cette « cérémonie ».  
>Après avoir encore discuté quelques mots avec les responsables, après avoir remercié, Sasuke se dirigea en direction de Jugo, qui l'attendait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.<br>Mais il fut interrompu dans sa marche par une main qui le retint par le bras. Il se retourna et voulu répliquer.  
>Mais comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Tobi.<br>Ce dernier lui chuchota, avec un air menaçant...

-Je veux te parler mais avant je veux que tu te repose. Alors va dormir et demain matin on se parlera compris ?

Sasuke hocha juste la tête et s'arracha de Tobi, car ce dernier fut interpellé par l'animateur...

-Oh Tobi, j'aimerai savoir si il sera possible de refaire un autre concert mais un peu différent, disons... dans un mois ? Enfin...

Mais Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et rejoignit Jugo accompagné de Shikamaru.

La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était revoir son frère, dormir et revoir son meilleur ami d'enfance.  
>Mais avant tout ça il devait demander à Shikamaru, qui s'occupait des gens invité, s'il avait vu passé son frère ou Naruto.<br>Se demandant s'ils l'attendaient dans sa chambre ou à la sortie et n'importe ou.  
>Il se réjouie d'avance de pouvoir serrer une nouvelle fois son frère, cela remontait à tellement d'année maintenant. Et Naruto...qu'il espérait que ce dernier ne l'aille pas oublié depuis tout ce temps.<p>

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-J'ai appris que tu avais donné congé à la secrétaire !  
>Sasuke continua de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, il reprit sa route en direction de sa salle de bain privé. Madara, loin de s'avouer vaincu ajouta...<p>

-Tu connais notre contrat, il...

Sasuke l'interrompit et lui fit d'un ton sec...

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir plus d'ordre que ça de toi ! Je suis libre de donner congé à qui je veux !

-Hahaha... la célébrité t'est montée à la tête ?

-Non ! Je sais juste que chaque employé ici à droit à des jours de vacances, et je n'ai rien fait de mal que je sache.

Se retournant vers l'homme aux yeux rouges, il lui répliqua le plus mauvaisement possible...

-Alors votre contrat, vous vous le gardé !

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Itachi se dirigea vers son bureau et regarda l'homme près de lui. Quelque chose en cet homme lui inspirait confiance, mais en même temps de la méfiance.  
>Cet homme aux cheveux orange, blond, en piquait sur sa tête. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait... enfin c'est ce que Itachi s'était dit alors qu'il hurlait à la réception de vouloir voir un certain Itachi Uchiwa, qu'il avait une information importante à lui fournir.<p>

Itachi, qui passait pas là à cet instant avait demandé au jeune homme de le suivre.

-Entre...

Demanda Itachi en ouvrant la porte de son bureau et invitant le jeune homme avec lui de rentrer.  
>Ce dernier hocha la tête et entra.<p>

Itachi se dirigea vers son siège et fut suivit de près par le garçon.

-Bien assieds-toi !

Proposa Itachi en indiquant le siège face à lui.  
>Le jeune garçon s'y installa et ne pipa mot. Alors Itachi, les mains croiser sous son menton, demanda...<p>

-Bien, que veux-tu me dire ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de répondre...

-Eh bien,... je suis là pour vous transmettre un message important !

Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'Itachi attendait la suite. Mais cela, le jeune homme ne sembla pas avoir compris.  
>Itachi soupira un peu et rompu le silence qui c'était installé en disant...<p>

-Et quel message ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orangés finit par relever la tête et avec détermination, sérieux il déclara...

-C'est à propos de votre frère, Sasuke-kun !

-...

Itachi en fut pétrifié. Il regarda un peu plus sévèrement le jeune homme.  
>Et lui répondit...<p>

-Explique-moi...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Ecoute Sasuke ! J'ai accepté de te faire revenir au japon mais si tu continues comme ça, on repart direct demain.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et lui répliqua, avec toute sa haine envers l'homme en face de lui...

-Très bien ! Alors je m'en vais et vous...

Il le pointa du doigt...

-Je te hais !

Il se leva et prit son sac, Madara, le regarda faire, ne dit rien. Mais juste avant que Sasuke ne quitte la chambre il murmura dans le silence glacial qui venait de s'installer...

-N'oublie pas ta promesse Sasuke !

Et il vit Sasuke claquer la porte, l'entendit descendra en vitesse les escaliers.  
>Madara rit légèrement.<p>

Un homme entra dans un bâtiment de renommé. Il se dirigea à l'accueil et attendit que la réceptionniste raccroche son téléphone.  
>Mais vu comme c'était partit, il comprit qu'il devrait attendre encore un long moment.<br>En attendant, il alla donc s'installer sur une chaise, pas très loin. Il regarda le décor un peu défraichi.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement il vit la jeune femme poser le téléphone sur le comptoir et il se leva pour aller se présenter.

Cependant, avant d'arriver, il failli bousculer un jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Il nu pas le temps de voir son visage que déjà ce dernier avait passé la porte.  
>Haussant un sourcil, l'homme regarda encore quelques secondes et finit par reprendre son activité, se demandant tout de même qui était cette personne.<p>

Ayant l'impression de le connaître sans savoir pourquoi.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Sasuke sortit du bâtiment et mit ses lunette, une casquette et ainsi il put sortir sans que ses fans ne viennent le déranger, où encore les paparasies...

Seulement, une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de Sasuke...  
>Il était rattaché à Madara, qu'il le veuille ou non.<p>

« Fichu contrat ! Fichu Madara,... Fichue vie ! »

Et Sasuke alla s'installer dans le parc, du moins le temps de se calmer. Il avait bien l'envie d'aller voir son frère... ou Naruto. Mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, le retenait.  
>Il s'assit donc sur un banc et contempla le paysage d'automne.<br>Tout en regardant le lac face à lui, les feuilles orangées sur le sol, les signes nageant sur le lac...  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir toutes ces fois où, avec Itachi, Naruto, il avait passé du temps ici, les dimanches après-midi.<br>Un peu comme avec ses parents,... avant leur mort.  
>Se revoyant petit, riant, jouant, suppliant son frère de lui apprendre un nouveau tour, ses parents...<p>

Que de souvenirs lointains, ils semblaient presque surgir d'une autre vie...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Alors que Madara reposa le cadre photo de Sasuke, sur sa commode, Madara entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, des yeux reptiliens et un visage blanc.

-Tiens,... tu nous as retrouvés alors ?

Ricana Madara en croisant les yeux jaunes de l'homme face à lui.  
>Ce dernier sourit et sortit sa langue en riant doucement, méchamment.<p>

-Comment ne pas faire autrement... Comme convenu ! Voici trois ans qui viennent de passés...

L'homme aux yeux rouge flamboyant dévisagea un moment celui face à lui. Puis finit par questionner...

-Oui en effet! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

S'approchant un peu, touchant le bord du lit de ses longs doigts fins, l'homme susurra...

-Je viens voir mon ancien élève ! Mais je crois l'avoir vu partir non ?

Madara sourit et ricana un instant avant de répliquer...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra... je ne m'en fais pas.

Et Madara sortit de la chambre. Mais juste avant de passer la porte, il se tourna et rajouta...

-Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais sortir, si Sasuke te trouve ici, tu es mort. Il aime bien avoir son intimité.

-Son intimité ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça...

Fit l'homme en ricanant, mais s'avança tout de même vers la sortie et rejoignit Madara à l'entrée de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Mh...

Madara ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Suivit de près par Orochimaru.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Non désolé, j'ai un cours avec tête de serpent aujourd'hui...

-Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non, si je sèche encore une fois ce cours, je me fais renvoyer !

-Bon d'accord, mais viens quand même au bar ce soir !

-D'accord, bon j'y vais à plus.

Et Naruto partit dans la cour de son école, laissant son vieil ami Kiba à l'entrée, vers l'enclos.  
>Kiba le regarda s'éloigner et soupira en voyant disparaître sa silhouette dans le bâtiment.<p>

-Kiba !

Ce dernier se tourna et vit arriver Hinata en courant. Cette dernière s'arrêta près de lui et lui sourit. Kiba rougit un peu et dit, embarrassé...

-Ah tiens, salut Hinata !

-Mh... tu es venu parler à Naruto-Kun ?

Fit la jeune fille en lui souriant et sentant ses joues chauffer un peu à l'évocation de son ancien petit ami.

-Oui ! Oh et toi dis-moi ?...

Interrogea Kiba en prenant Hinata dans ses bras. Et chuchotant un peu il lui susurra à l'oreille...

-Tu viens avec moi au bar ce soir ?

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, emplis de surprise aux paroles de son petit ami actuel...

-Mais... Mais Ki-Kiba... je... je ne suis pas...

-Allez Hina-chan...

-Bon d'ac-cord.

Finit par seder la jeune fille.  
>Kiba, la remerciant et lui disant bonjours l'embrassa langoureusement puis la lâcha en entendant la cloche sonner.<p>

-Bon... je... je vais y aller.

Finit par déclarer Hinata toute rouge, et osant à peine regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Kiba lui sourit et la jeune fille aux yeux gris partit en courant dans l'école.  
>Kiba la regarda partir et sourit, bienveillant, en voyant le dos de sa petite amie.<p>

Il repartit finalement dans la ruelle de gauche après avoir décrocher son natel.

-Yo ?

-Où ?

-Ok, je viens...

Et raccrocha tout en regardant l'heure de sa montre. Il sourit et partit en courant dans le sens inverse.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Naruto regard

a par

la fenêtre de sa classe, juste à sa droite. se demandant où était Sasuke maintenant.  
>Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le cours. Se demandant si un jour il arriverait à revoir Sasuke,... son meilleur ami à vie.<p>

-Monsieur Uzumaki !

Naruto sursauta et regarda en direction de la voix glacial et suave. Il croisa alors des yeux jaunes. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il murmura un timide...

-Oui ?

Orochimaru le regarda de haut et sourit, comme à son habitude, puis expliqua...

-Vous pouvez répondre à ma question, Mr Uzumaki ?

Naruto rit jaune et, se tenant la tête, il répondit, pas très sûr de lui...

-Dattebayo... je...

-Bien ! Vous pourrez toujours répondre durant votre retenue après la classe.

Puis après un dernier regard bien sentit, Orochimaru repartit en direction du tableau.  
>Naruto soupira, soulager de plus avoir son prof près de lui.<br>Il regarda un peu de travers ce dernier expliquer une quelconque règle.  
>Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Naruto répliqua...<p>

-Quel sale vieux débris... il devrait déjà être à la retraite, ce vieux serpent vicieux!

Puis, essayant malgré tout de suivre le cours, Naruto ne put cependant pas retenir son regard de se dirigeait sans cesse sur le dehors.  
>De là, il voyait un immeuble ou il y avait au moins une quarantaine d'étage, l'hôtel...<p>

« L'hôtel où Sasuke doit être maintenant... là-bas... Sasuke... »

Puis un peu plus loin il arrivait à voir l'eau du lac...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Itachi monta dans sa voiture, suspicieux et un peu en colère.  
>Il fit tourner la clé, le moteur se mit en marche et Itachi démarra.<br>La radio s'alluma et Itachi fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son petit frère.

_Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois..._  
><em>Rien qu'un lourd silence sans fin<em>  
><em>Puisque tu ne me diras pas<em>  
><em>Ces mots dont j'aurais tant besoin<em>

Un petit pincement au cœur étreignit sa poitrine.  
>Il avait l'impression que cette chanson, chanté par la douce voix de son frère lui était destiné...<p>

_Tu as choisis de sauter si haut_  
><em>Que t'es jamais redescendu<em>  
><em>Les soirs de pluie je te cherche dans l'eau<em>  
><em>Tu t'es caché je t'ai perdu<em>

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage pâle d'Itachi, alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route principale.  
>Oui, cette chanson lui était destinée, il en était certain maintenant.<br>Car quelque jours avant de départ de Sasuke, ils avaient était aux bords du lac, dans un coin de paradis que seul eux connaissaient.  
>Un endroit emplis de souvenirs... Des souvenirs où il se souvenait, Sasuke, étant gamin à l'époque, demandait sans cesse de jouer à cache-cache.<br>Mais un jour...

_Quand on joue avec ses marmots_  
><em>On se cache pas pour toute la vie<em>  
><em>On sort on leur fait faire le saut<em>  
><em>Moi, je t'ai pas vu quand t'es sortie<em>

Mais il avait du partir et il n'avait pas eut le temps d'avertir Sasuke.  
>Alors bien sûr, son petit frère avait passé des heures et des heures à le chercher. Jusque tard dans la soirée.<br>Et le lendemain, Itachi n'avait pas put revenir...

_Maintenant je suis grand de tout mon corps_  
><em>Mais je me sens petit et démunis<em>  
><em>Je suis réveillé quand le monde dors<em>  
><em>Je regarde encore en dessous de mon lit<em>

Il se souvint du visage emplie de larmes da Sasuke quand il était finalement rentrée.  
>Jamais plus, il se l'était promis, jamais plus il ne voulait revoir ce visage là.<br>Mais pourtant,... juste avant le départ de Sasuke, quelques jours avant...  
>C'était ma cachette préférée<br>Là ou je t'attendais, tapis  
>Sans respirer ce que t'es été<br>Mais j'avais peur que tu m'oublies  
>Alors je bougeais pour que tu me vois<br>Tu disais ça y est te voilà  
>Puis je sortais tous pleins de poussières<br>Tu m'étreignais puis j'étais fière  
>C'est vrai, Itachi sentit la peine lui monter dans la gorge. Il regarda la route, mais son esprit était occupé à lui faire revoir ces moments avec son petit frère...<br>Il est vrai que Sasuke s'était toujours caché à un endroit en particuliers. Une cachette qu'il aimant tant...

« Sasuke...je suis si désolé... »

Il se revit, ce jour avant que Sasuke ne part, il l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait dit...

_Il n'y aura pas d'autres fois_  
><em>Rien que de vides lendemains<em>  
><em>Puisque tu ne reviendras pas<em>  
><em>Je n'suis pas idiot je le sais bien<em>  
><em>Je te chercherai toujours un peu<em>  
><em>Comme tant de gens cherchent pour rien<em>  
><em>Comme tant de croyants cherchent dieu<em>  
><em>Comme dans le bon temps comme les gamins<em>

« Je suis désolée Sasuke... il n'y aura pas d'autre fois ! C'était la dernière, mon stupide petit frère »

Et Itachi lui avait donné, comme à son habitude depuis des années, une petite pichenette sur le front.  
>Il s'était levé et était partit.<p>

_Je voudrais que tu bouges pour que je te vois_  
><em>Puis que tu sortes couvert de cendres<em>  
><em>Je dirais ça y est te voilà<em>  
><em>Je tendrais les bras je dirais j'irais te prendre<em>  
><em>Et je te promets que tu serais fier<em>  
><em>Alors je t'en prie fais moi du bruit<em>  
><em>Si tu n'bouges pas de ton repaire<em>  
><em>N'as-tu pas peur que je t'oublie<em>

Oublier ?  
>Comment pourrait-il l'oublier, lui son petit frère, sa dernière famille.<br>Le cœur d'Itachi se serra encore un peu, se souvenant du départ de son « stupide petit frère ». Comme il aimant tant le taquiner...  
>Son cher petit frère...<br>Itachi s'arrêta au stop et feu rouge. Il regarda alors à l'extérieur, voyant un peu plus loin ce fameux lac.

Alors la douleur se multiplia alors qu'il revoyait tous ces moments passé à jouer avec Sasuke...

_Les doigts tout mouillés de chagrin_  
><em>De ne pas pouvoir fouiller les cieux<em>  
><em>Bien sûr tu ne reviendras pas<em>  
><em>T'es sous le lit du petit jésus<em>  
><em>Bravo je ne te trouverai pas<em>  
><em>Tu as gagné je t'ai perdu<em>

Le feu redevint rouge...  
>Aujourd'hui, Itachi se rendait bien compte... à quel point son petit frère avait du souffrir ces dernières années.<br>Il accéléra et changea finalement de direction. Espèrent qu'il soit là-bas... vers ce lac emplit de tant de souvenirs...

_De temps passé ensemble..._  
><em>De temps à rire...<em>  
><em>Discuter...<em>  
><em>De rêves partagés...<em>

_Il n'y aura pas d'autres fois_  
><em>C'est ça qui me blesse, c'est ça qui me tue<em>  
><em>Mais la promesse que je te fais là<em>  
><em>C'est qu'une bonne fois je t'en voudrai plus<em>

Oui, maintenant, Itachi savait ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a quatre ans déjà...

Il prit la direction du lac et espéra, le cœur gros mais battant la chamade, de revoir son si cher petit frère...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Soupirant Karin parcourus le couloir de l'hôtel, elle croisa alors Jugo et l'intercepta...

-Jugo ! Tu sais où est Sasuke-kun ?

Ce dernier la regarda et fit non de la tête. Karin baissa un peu la tête, se demandant où avait encor put filler Sasuke.

-Mais je crois l'avoir vu partir dehors, pour prendre l'air.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Karin de poser une quelconque question, Jugo avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Karin soupira et se dirigea finalement à sa chambre, se disant que Suigetsu allait encor raller.

« Ben j'ai l'habitude maintenant ! »

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-Salut Neji... Alors tu voulais quoi ?

Kiba regarda son ami juste à côté de lui assis dans le parc de Konoha.

-Je voulais te demander un service Kiba...

Kiba le regarda surpris et eut un regard espiègle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Neji le coupa...

-Voilà, ici j'ai une lettre de Tenten pour Naruto !

-... ?

-C'est une lettre à propos de Sasuke Uchiwa...

-Ah je vois !

Fit Kiba mais ne sembla pas plus emballé que ça.

-... J'aimerai que tu la donnes à Naruto.

-...

-Kiba ?

Neiji croisa le regard sauvage de son ami et en fut surpris, mais après un petit silence, il comprit enfin...

-Je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas à Sasuke ! Mais fait le pour Naruto... ou Hinata !

Kiba regarda Neiji avec colère mais interrogation. Ce dernier comprenant que son ami n'avait pas totalement compris il soupira mais consentit à approfondir...

-Hinata apprécie toujours énormément Naruto, même si elle sort avec toi ! Si tu le faisais souffrir en ne lui donnant pas des nouvelles de Sasuke, alors Hinata t'en voudra...

Puis reprenant son souffle il ajouta...

-Et Naruto est ton meilleur ami non ? Alors si tu es vraiment son ami, tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance !

Kiba renifla un peu et finit par murmurer...

-Je sais, mais Naruto a tant souffert à cause de Sasuke !

-... Mais il n'abandonnera jamais Sasuke... Quoi que tu lui dises, ou que tu fasses !

Neji regarda un peu plus loin, le lac bleu. Attendant que Kiba comprenne et assimile tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
>Mais son regard fut attiré par un homme un peu plus loin, sur le chemin qui menait vers le lac.<br>Il regarda un peu plus d'attention et retrouva le visage à qui il appartenait.

« Itachi ? »

-Je sais, mais je n'y peu rien !

Cria finalement Kiba en faisant un peu sursauter Neji.

-Mais bon...

Finit par soupirer Kiba en s'asseyant sur le banc, la tête basse...

-... je vais la lui remettre si tu veux.

-Oui merci !

Et Neji lui tendit une petite enveloppe jaune où l'on pouvait lire d'une écriture fine mais droite...

Pour Naruto U.

-Bon je dois y aller !

Et Neji partit dans la direction où il avait vu Itachi, avant que Kiba ne l'interrompe.  
>Kiba le regarda partir, puis la lettre dans sa main.<br>Il soupira une nouvelle fois et la mis dans sa poche de sa veste. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Neji, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés d'une petite queue basse.  
>Il la vit finalement disparaître dans la foulée et se décida finalement à partir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A <em>bientôt pour la suite dans cette longue One-short que j'ai coupée en trois parties.

Est-ce que Itachi finira par revoir Sasuke ? Et Naruto ?  
>Sasuke arrivera à revivre auprès de son frère ? Qu'est-ce qui retient Sasuke de quitter Madara ?<br>Et Tenten qu'a-t-elle écrit à Naruto ?  
>Et qu'a dit ce jeune homme aux cheveux orange dans le bureau d'Itachi ?<p>

Pour le savoir une seule solution lire la suite.  
>La deuxième partie paraîtra dans quelques jours.<p>

Amicalement Tina-chou


	2. Ma star 2!

*...*...*...*...*...*

Bonne lecture à tous!

*...*...*...*...*...*

Ma star!

-Jugo !

Jugo éteignit sa télé et alla ouvrir à sa porte. Derrière il y découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge avec des lunettes noir ovale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karin ?

Demanda poliment Jugo tout en se poussant pour laisser la jeune femme entrer. Cette dernier passa près du jeune homme et lui répondit…

-Tu as vu Sasuke ? Madara le cherche !

Jugo referma la porte, tourna sa clé dans la serrure et fit face à Karin. Cette dernière chiquet un chewing-gum et regardait, curieuse, l'appartement de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais pourquoi viens-tu me le demander à moi Karin ?

Le jeune femme pivota et fixa de ses yeux rouge le blond avec un peu de méchanceté.

-Ben, parce que je sais que tu es très protecteur avec Sasuke !

-…

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention.

Ajouta Karin en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Jugo se plaça face à elle et la dévisagea. Cette dernière ferma durant une seconde les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle reprit…

-Madara ne t'apprécie déjà pas. Et puisque tu es en plus très protecteur avec Sasuke…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut le déranger…

-Mais enfin t'es con où quoi ?

Venait de crier Karin en se relevant brusquement. Jugo, lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il regardait paisiblement Karin se rassoir et regarder d'un air boudeur le mur derrière lui.

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Arrivé, Itachi regarda un peu partout. Il s'avança prudemment vers les arbres qui entouraient le lac ainsi que le parc de Konoha. Il vit au loin, dans un petit coin, un jeune homme assis sur un banc, près du lac.

Le coeur d'Itachi fit des bonds, n'osant à peine penser de qui il s'agissait. Espèrent néamoins qu'il s'agisse de lui, Sasuke, son si cher petit frère!

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Neiji s'avança en direction du lac où, quelque temps plus tôt, il avait aperçu Itachi. Il venait de voir Kiba s'en aller.

« Mais que fait-il ici ? »

Un vent frais lui balaya ses longs cheveux noirs et une mèche se déposa sur son visage fin et carré. Il la repoussa de ses doigts fins et la coinça derrière son oreille. Il s'avança encore en direction du lac de Konoha.

Il venait de voir disparaître Itachi derrière l'épaisse masse d'arbre un peu plus loin, vers sa gauche. Il observa encore quelque instant cette endroit, se demandant s'il devait continuer et voir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'Itachi ou de rebrousser chemin, se disant qu'il avait peut-être mal vu.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se décider, Neiji se fit interrompre par le bruit de son natel, lui informant qu'il recevait un appel.

Un peu frustré, le jeune homme prit son appareil dans sa main et décrocha sans regarder qui venait le déranger.

-Halo ?

-Neiji ! Il faut que tu viennes c'est urgent !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda, un peu exaspéré, le brun soupirant et fermant un instant les yeux.

-C'est Hinata !

Neiji releva immédiatement la tête en entendant le nom de sa cousine, s'inquiétant et piqué par la curiosité de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Hinata.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Elle a eu un malaise, elle voudrait que tu viennes ! Rejoins-nous chez toi.

-Mh, j'arrive !

Puis Neiji partit en vitesse vers chez lui, oubliant quelque instant l'apparition d'Itachi. Bien que cela l'intrigué, il se résolut à aller au chevet de sa cousine, se demandant au passage à quoi était dû son malaise.

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Sasuke s'installa finalement dans un coin tranquille, près du lac de son enfance, il respira le bon air et revit son enfance passé ici.

L'eau clair du lac, la fraicheur de la saison, encore chaude malgré ce mois de septembre, tout lui paraissait comme dans son passé, un passé malheureusement bien trop éloigné.

Il observa la petite colline en haut, juste au sud-est du lac.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait avoir un jour suivit son frère alors qu'il s'entrainait au vu du prochain championnat régional.

Il s'était caché dans la voiture de son grand-frère et l'avait observé avec admiration faire toutes sortes de geste précis et dont il ne connaissait rien. Mais Sasuke se souvenait très bien que son frère était l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Il avait de la grâce, du style, de la carrure et une précision hors du commun à chacun de ses mouvements.

Sasuke fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le vireur de son natel, réprimant un grognement que quelqu'un puisse le déranger maintenant, Sasuke prit nonchalamment son natel et regarda qui pouvait bien le déranger.

Il fut très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu.

Le jeune brun laissa sonner encore quelque instant avant de finalement l'éteindre.

Il se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea en direction de sa limousine un peu plus loin. Il regarda encore une fois l'eau du lac et remarqua les quelques feuilles tombé sur l'eau cristallisé. Il se permis de rester juste encore quelque seconde pour admirer ce petit paysage qui lui avait tant manqué lors de son voyage.

-Sasuke !

Soupirant discrètement le dénommé se retourna et vit un homme grand à la carure toujours identique… son garde du corps venait de le retrouver.

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de ne pas t'éloigner.

Sasuke, sans ciller, fixa son manager et lui répliqua d'un ton morne..

-Je voulais juste revoir ce lac avant de devoir repartir.

-Mh, mais au moins la prochaine fois dis-le moi !

-Nh…

Sasuke passa près de son gorille et se dirigea calmement vers la voiture, garé un peu plue loin.

-Sasuke !

Appela une nouvelle fois son manager. Sans se retourner, Sasuke s'arrêta, lui faisant comprendre que malgré tout il l'écoutait, même si c'était sans motivation au vu du ton agressif de ce dernier…

-Je te rappelle que notre départ à été avancé, c'est dans une semaine…

-…

-Plus précisément jeudi !

-… jeudi ?...

Murmura pour lui-même Sasuke alors que son manager arrivait près de lui. Il prit son bras et l'entraina vers la rue d'à côté, là où se trouvait la voiture. Sasuke se laissa faire et ne remarqua pas, que juste à quelque pas de là, se trouvait la forme d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien. La tête baissé, le regard encore étonné par la nouvelle, Sasuke arriva près de la limousine et y fut poussé. Il entra alors à l'intérieur, très vite suivit par son gorille et la voiture démarra.

Laissant, à environ dix mètre de là, un homme à la ressemblance frappante avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier regarda finalement par la fenêtre et cru apercevoir quelqu'un près d'un des arbres du parc, d'où il venait de partir. Mais malheureusement la voiture dû tourner et Sasuke ne put pas observer cette personne plus longtemps.

Mais une drôle de sensation se fit au fond de son estomac. Il avait eut l'impression que cette personne près du parc, était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour ton rendez-vous d'en une demi-heure !

Fit l'homme près de lui, qui avait remarqué, que trop bien, cet homme près du parc.

Il l'avait vu arrivé et pour éviter que Sasuke ne le croise, il s'était dépêché de l'appeler et de le ramener.

-Sasuke ! J'ai autre chose à te dire…

Sasuke croisa le regard glacial de son manager et préféra ne rien dire. Ce dernier poursuivit…

-Je t'ai organisé un souper avec le producteur, soit à l'heure cette fois-ci !

Sasuke ne fit qu'un petit mouvement de tête et retourna à sa contemplation, se demandant intrigué, qui pouvait être cet homme qu'il avait vu que trop furtivement près du parc. Avec toujours cette impression qu'il lui semblait le connaître.

Mais un bon dans sa poitrine le rendit un peu mal-à-l'aise, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait ce sentiment de joie mélangé à de la déception.

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Un bruit donné contre la porte informa Naruto que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière l'entrée.

Il soupira tout en déposant son bouquin, qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac, motivé pour une fois à apprendre son cours. Il entendit qu'on donnait encor des coups et fit, nonchalant…

-Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Il arriva et ouvrit sa porte il fut surpris d'y voir l'un de ses ami, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, un sourire carnassier, à cause de ses deux gencives un peu trop longues.

-Naruto ! Je viens juste en coup de vent !

Dit clairement Kiba alors qu'il entrait dans l'apparemment du jeune homme blond, qui lui sourit et se demanda ce qu'il venait faire devant chez lui en si beau matin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Naruto fut un peu gêné en voyant qu'il y avait pas mal de désordre. Mais cela ne sembla pas plus gêné Kiba, qui, en voulant s'assoir sur le canapé poussa les vêtements qui trainaient.

-Je-j'suis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment rangé…

Fit le bond alors qu'il s'empressait de prendre les vêtements qui traînaient encore sur son sofa et après les avoir envoyé valsé, il se retourna et regarda son ami, qui avait baissé la tête.

Cela surprit Naruto qui le regarda plus sérieusement, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre comme ça.

Il connaissait Kiba depuis son enfance et aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu avec une tête de six pieds de long.

-Kiba ? Qu'es-tu venu me dire ?

L'interpelé hésita un bref instant avant de relever la tête et de simplement tendre une enveloppe vers le visage de son ami.

Sans un mot, il resta là, attendant juste que Naruto prenne la lettre et ainsi qu'il puisse partir.

Cela lui avait énormément couté de venir ici pour remettre cette lettre. Mais Kiba savait que cela rendrait sans aucun doute le sourire légendaire à son ami, ce sourire qui l'avait quitté quatre ans en arrière.

Naruto prit alors l'enveloppe dans sa main et la regarda sans trop comprendre.

Kiba, soupira et tout en se levant lui informa…

-C'est une lettre pour toi qui vient de Tenten ! Elle t'a écrit pour te…

Mais Kiba s'arrêta net. Naruto, n'ayant pas manqué ce détail le dévisagea un instant avant de reposer ses deux orbe bleu sur la dite lettre.

-Bon peu importe !

Fit Kiba en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Naruto le regarda s'en aller puis se pressa derrière son ami et comprenant que Kiba n'avait aucune envie de parler du contenu de cette lettre, qui intriguait passablement Naruto, il préféra lui demander la première chose qui lui passait par la tête…

-Comment va Hinata ?

Naruto se serait bien tapé la tête contre un mur pour avoir posé cette question.

-Euh,… bien !

Répondit Kiba, étonné de cette question. Puis alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir, une chose le perturba…

-Au faite, tu n'es pas venu au bar hier soir !

Fit Kiba tout en tournant la tête pour voir le visage de Naruto se décomposer à cette question.

Naruto détourna son regard, cherchant, à toute vitesse, une excuse valable.

Hier soir, il était sorti mais s'était arrêté devant l'entrée du bar. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de retourner dans ce bar, depuis la dernière fois et avait eu le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas été à sa place. Il avait donc rebroussé chemin et était resté assis un moment dans le parc avant de rentrer chez lui et de se posé devant sa télé où il avait regardé une série assez drôle qui l'occupa pour le reste de sa soirée.

-Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu !

Ajouta Kiba en lui souriant.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, le brun lui confia…

-Je sais,… mais tu devras bien y retourner une fois !

Puis il partit sans plus, descendant les quelques marches avant de disparaître en tournant à droite.

Naruto en fut déconcerté et seulement après quelques seconde planté là, tenant la porte de chêne, il referma délicatement sa porte, comprenant que Kiba avait compris son silence et l'avait accepté et compris.

Il sourit sobrement avant de fermer définitivement sa porte tout en serrant inconsciemment l'enveloppe dans sa main droite.

…*...*...*...*...*...*

-Pfou… Sasuke…

Se lamenta Shikamaru alors qu'il trainait derrière lui le jeune homme aux cheveux brun qui avait une tête à faire peur.

-… Je-je n'ai pas envie !

Se plaignit Sasuke en baissant encore d'avantage la tête.

-Sasuke…

Shikamaru se retourna et regarda un peu peiné la tête baissé de Sasuke. Il soupira avant de dire…

-Tu vas juste enregistrer aujourd'hui, alors te plein pas !

-…

Shikamaru compris ce silence et eu un élan de compassion envers ce jeune homme d'environ le même âge que lui. Mais il devait faire son boulot. Alors soupirant et rallant, Shikamaru reprit la route dans le couloir d'un bâtiment d'enregistrement, tirant malgré tout Sasuke derrière lui.

-Vivement qu'on en finisse !

Finit par dire Sasuke alors que Shikamaru continuait de le tirer en hochant simplement la tête, lui faisant comprendre, qu'il le comprenait. Cela donna un peu de bomme au cœur à Sasuke qui se résigna à y aller.

Même si c'était à contrecœur.

Shikamaru en fut soulagé et lâcha finalement le bras de Sasuke qui le suivit à pas lent. Mais le suivait quand même…

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Naruto s'installa, comme quelque minute plus tôt, dans son canapé. Mais au lieu de relire son cour, Naruto regarda avec attention l'enveloppe un peu jaunie qu'il tenait devant lui.

Dessus, il reconnu l'écriture de Tenten où d'une écriture un peu maladroite il y avait écrit son nom.

« Pourquoi elle m'écrit ?... Je l'a connais pas spécialement en plus…. Si je la connais c'est juste à cause d'Hinata qui est sa meilleure amie d'enfance et qui sort avec son cousin depuis quelque semaines. »

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre de ses deux mains la lettre qui l'intriguait malgré tout.

Puis, d'une main un peu hésitante, il retourna l'enveloppe et déchira la languette et y sortit délicatement le papier dedans.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur sa petite table basse et déplia la lettre d'un papier bruni.

Le blond y reconnu la même écriture que sur l'enveloppe et commença à la lire…

Naruto, c'est au plus vite que je t'écris ce mot.

Il y a environ deux jours, j'ai eu un sms qui m'a laissée sur le cul. Ça disait que Sasuke serait de retour dans la ville. Mais plus important encore…

Naruto fut plus que surprit de lire qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qui parlait de son meilleur ami. Il en fut tellement surprit qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'écriture. C'est que quelque seconde plus tard, après avoir relu ces premiers mots, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il remarqua qu'en réalité il s'agissait de l'écriture de son amie Hinata. Sans se demander pourquoi, Naruto en fut heureux et soulagé en même temps.

Il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles concrète sur Sasuke. Puisque Hinata travail dans le journalisme, il pouvait lui faire confiance, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il avait si hâte de revoir Sasuke…

Son Sasuke qui lui manquait tant…

Il reprit sa lecture et en fut encore plus choqué aux fils de chaque nouveau mot qu'il lisait…

… Il paraîtrait qu'en réalité, la raison pour laquelle il serait revenu en ville serait…

…*...*...*...*...*...*

_N'aime que moi !_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer_

_Que je te montre ce que je peux te faire_

_Reste juste là, près de moi_

_Ma vie est bien plus belle_

_Quand je revoir ton regard et ce doux sourire_

_Sur ton visage, une lumière s'y imprègne_

-Bon ça suffit !

Sasuke soupira et regarda son manager derrière lui, qui venait de crier ça sans faire attention aux oreilles sensible de Sasuke, juste à côté.

-C'est affreux ! Vraiment affreux !

Sasuke soupira de lassitude et ferma les yeux en le voyant venir, bien trop habitué par les remontrance de cet homme aussi laid que méchant…et ça il l'était vraiment !

« Tout autant que toi.. »

-Sasuke !

« Ben voilà… »

-Tu es vraiment nul aujourd'hui, c'est quoi pour une chanson déjà ? Tu n'y mets pas de conviction, tu es trop mou !

Et les remarques fusèrent durant plus de dix minutes jusqu'au moment où Madara partit en claquant la porte avec violence, laissant Sasuke avec ses partissions dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre et y vit Karin et Jugo qui lui souriait, compatissant face aux critiques de plus en plus mesquines et calomnieuses des chansons du groupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke ! Tu as été parfait !

Sasuke leur remercia en hochant la tête. Il était reconnaissant envers ses deux amis, ainsi qu'à Suigetsu des efforts qu'ils faisaient pour laisser couler et ne rien dire envers Madara.

Chacun s'avait pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait pas le quitter, il l'avait découvert et avaient décidé de la suivre pour le soutenir.

-Allez Sasuke ! On y retourne !

Cria avec enthousiasme Karin en me souriant et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je lui souris et la musique commence.

_Toi qui avais le regard égaré_

_Toi que le cœur n'avait pas épargné_

_Tu te retrouves seul_

_Au milieu de la vie_

_Seul, tu es_

_Seul, tu veux rester_

_Tu veux vivre, sans aimer_

_Tu veux juste ne plus souffrir_

_Seul au monde tu seras_

_Et demain matin, le soleil brillera_

_Tu t'éveilleras_

_Avec dans les yeux des étoiles_

_Seul tu es_

_Seul tu veux rester_

_Tu veux vivre, sans aimer_

_Tu ne veux juste plus souffrir_

_Tu ne trouves plus ton chemin_

_Tu as peur des lendemains_

Sasuke ferma la porte de sa chambre et soupira de soulagement, il venait de finir l'enregistrement de son prochain cd et il en était heureux.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et y vit Karin et Suigetsu entrain de se disputer comme à leur habitude.

Sasuke eut un regard un peu triste mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'un visage bronzé aux yeux bleu ciel et aux cheveux blond doré apparaissait devant lui.

« Naruto… »

Sasuke regarda Karin et son petit ami partir en se chamaillant et riant dans la voiture qui, après y être renté, ne fut pas longue à démarrer.

Il regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre tout en prenant, au passage, ses clés et ferma la porte. Il descendit les escaliers, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et sortit de l'hôtel en mettant un fin manteau sur les épaules et une casquette sur la tête.

Sasuke croisa quelque personne alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Mais un doute s'empara de lui.

Arrivé dans la petite ruelle de son enfance, il vit au loin, à quelques maisons de là où il se trouvait, son ancienne maison, Sasuke s'arrêta net et tout en regardant plus loin, se demanda si il en avait encore le droit.

S'il avait encor le droit de revenir ici après tant d'années, après avoir quitté lâchement sa famille, ses amis…

Un pincement au cœur lui acéra le cœur alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de son ancien chez lui.

-Qu'attends-tu ?

Sasuke sursauta alors qu'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien s'adressa à lui.

Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trois longues années.

La personne derrière Sasuke se rapprocha mais ne vint pas à côté de lui. Attendant que ce soit Sasuke qui lui fasse face.

Ce dernier n'osa plus bouger, pétrifié sur place.

Il voulait le revoir, mais n'osait pas se retourner par peur. Peur et honte, il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard de cette personne qu'il chérissait tant avec aux fond des yeux des reproches et de la haine, peut-être, à son égare.

-Je…

Sasuke ne réussit pas à prononcer sa phrase, sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge et il préféra alors garder le silence.

Silence qui fut rompu par l'homme derrière lui.

-J'ai entendu une de tes chanson tu sais…

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement, ne s'attendant pas à une phrase pareille.

Il voulait tant se tourner, mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir. Il resta planté là, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas.

Le jeune Uchiwa essaya une nouvelle fois de dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge lui semblait s'être encore plus serré qu'il y a quelque seconde.

-Qu'attends-tu vraiment pour rentrer chez toi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, essayant d'étouffer ses sentiments qui venaient de submerger tout son être. Une vague de chaleur l'avait submergée alors qu'il réentendait pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps la voix de son frère et en même temps, la crainte s'immisça en lui à l'idée qu'il pouvait réellement être là derrière lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, n'ayant pas osé revenir depuis tant d'année, Sasuke se retrouvait avec un sentiment de joie et de peur mélangé.

Joie, grande joie de retrouver son frère, mais peur… peur de croiser le regard qu'il avait voulu fuir le jour de son départ.

-I-Ita… je… je suis…

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Fit la voix douce et chaleureuse de son frère. Sasuke en eut des frissons. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il avait espère, qu'il avait rêvé réentendre ce timbre de voix venant de son frère.

Une voix douce, protectrice, une voix qui l'avait toujours bercé dans son enfance. La voix de son grand-frère !

-Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te revoir… mon stupide petit frère !

Puis, sans que Sasuke ne puisse rien contrôler, il se retourna vers son frère à la vitesse de la lumière et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

Aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui il se laissa aller. Il laissa ses larmes, depuis trop longtemps réfréné, couler librement contre la poitrine de son frère. Son frère, qui après la surprise passé, le serra à son tour contre lui.

Itachi eut un sourire doux en retrouvant son petit frère, d'autrefois, si fragile et émotif.

Comme dans le passé, il lui sembla revenir en arrière de bien des années, à l'époque où Sasuke voulait toujours le suivre partout où il allait, l'accompagnant dans chacune de ses promenades, de ses entrainements…

…*...*...*...*...*...*

Dans le coin de la rue, pas loin des deux frère Uchiwa, une ombre se dessina dans la pénombre de la rue un sourire malsain se forma alors qu'un rire ignominieux se fit entendre doucement.

L'ombre se retourna et disparut sans laisser de trace.

…*...*...*...*...*...*

A suivre

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qui peut bien être cet homme dans l'ombre… ? Une petite idée ?<p>

Pour le savoir, venez lire le tout dernier chapitre de cet One-Short.

Ma star !, le dernier sera publié dans seulement deux semaines.

Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas le choix, j'espère que votre patience sera encore au rendez-vous et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

En attendant ce jour, je vous propose de lire ma fic My dream forever, publié une fois par mois.

En attendant, je vous remercie de me lire et à bientôt.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina


	3. Ma star 3!

_Bonsoir, Bonjours à tous, merci de venir lire ce dernier chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser envers mes lecteurs pour tout ce temps sans que je ne vous aie laissé le moindre mot. Malheureusement, suite à des problèmes personnels, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de continuer d'écrire cet fic au même les autres._

_Voilà, pour cette nouvelle année, je tenais à vous l'offrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici la suite et fin de ma fic Ma Star. Bonne lecture à tous et surtout Bonne année 2012._

* * *

><p><span>Ma star !<span>

-Maître, j'ai fait comme vous me l'avez demandé !

Fit une ombre se détachant de l'obscurité de la pièce. Un homme, debout, se tourna alors vers le nouveau venu.

-Et alors ?

Demanda l'homme, intrigué.

-Vous aviez raison ! Sasuke Uchiwa a rencontré Itachi, son frère !

Un petit rire se fit entendre et l'homme de main se releva, attendant les nouveaux ordres.

L'homme aux cheveux noir se retourna et planta ses deux pupilles rouge flamboyantes dans ceux de son employé.

-Je lui ai dit… S'il venait à revoir son frère, il y aurait des conséquences fâcheuses !

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Madara et l'homme face à lui sourit à son tour, jouissant déjà de sa future mission.

-Je l'avais prévenu ! Il est vraiment tenace, il faut l'avoue.

Fit d'une voix doucereuse alors qu'il passait à côté de son gorille. Il se retourna brusquement et le regard sérieux et maléfique de l'autre s'encra une nouvelle fois sur son vis-à-vis.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire ! Tu connais le plan !

Puis Madara partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Laissant dans la pièce l'homme à la grosse carrure, le sourire aux lèvres, se les pourléchant à l'idée d'exécuter le nouveau plan…

Il allait se régaler…

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Arrivant devant la chambre de sa cousine, Neiji s'arrêta une seconde et tout en reprenant son souffle, respirant peu à peu normalement.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par prendre de sa main gauche la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa et ouvrit la porte.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Regardant la pièce Neiji remarqua alors Kiba assis près du lit où était couchée sa cousine.

-Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais de…

-Je sais ! Mais Hinata est plus importante !

Coupa ce dernier en se retournant vers la jeune femme encore endormi.

Neiji ferma une seconde les yeux puis, soupirant, il s'avança près du lit.

-Très bien ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui lui es arrivé ?

-…

Kiba resta silencieux, le regard hagard et perdu dans le lointain. Neiji, légèrement agacé du comportement de Kiba fronça des sourcils, ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Tu connais Hinata…

Se décida finalement à parler Kiba, n'arrêtant cependant pas de regarder la jeune femme. Neiji croisa les bras et attendit patiemment la suite qui ne tarda pas.

-Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Naruto… enfin c'est normal au fond, je l'a comprend ! Elle a décidé de suivre une rumeur selon laquelle _Uchiwa_ se trouverait dans un hôtel pas loin du centre…

Neiji releva avec un haussement de sourcille le mépris qu'il ressentit dans le nom que Kiba venait de prononcé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiba avait tant de mépris envers l'Uchiwa et se promis secrètement de découvrir pourquoi. Mais il préféra garder le silence, voulant en priorité connaître la raison pour laquelle sa cousine se retrouvait dans ce lit.

-… Elle est donc allée à cet hôtel et en voyant des paparazzis un peu partout autour de tout le bâtiment, elle a donc attendu caché près du parc de l'hôtel. Après plusieurs heures elle a fini par voir un homme étrange.

-Quel genre ?

-…

-Kiba !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Les sourcilles froncés, la mâchoire serré, Kiba garda le silence un long moment. Moment que Neiji prit pour observé plus en détail Kiba et se rapprocher davantage.

-Ne m'oblige pas à répété Kiba !

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que Kiba ne relève la tête et ne fixe Neiji plus intensivement, plein de colère et de promesse de mort. Neiji ne détourna pas les yeux une seule seconde et continua de lire en Kiba. Ce dernier fini par prononcé…

-C'était Madara Uchiwa.

-Comment ?

Fit Neiji surpris et incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Madara Uchiwa…. Mais cet homme est censé être mort depuis plusieurs années ! »

-Hinata m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu le suivre mais il est monté dans une limousine et c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un l'a assommé et la laisser là.

-…

Neiji ne dit rien mais Kiba pouvait facilement sentir son aura de colère.

-C'est un passant qui à appelé l'ambulance et comme j'étais la dernière personne à l'avoir appelé, ils m'ont contacté juste après notre entrevu.

De longues minutes passèrent et finalement Neiji vint prendre une chaise et s'installa près du lit, de l'autre côté que celui de Kiba, et regarda sa cousine encore endormie.

-Je vois…

Fini par soupirer Neiji avant de prendre son portable et de composer un numéro.

Kiba se retint de faire une remarque et décida de fermer les yeux et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Halo, Yahiko ? C'est moi, j'ai du nouveau, je compte sur toi pour le transmettre à qui tu sais !

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

« Je suis désolé Itachi ! »

Pensa Sasuke alors qu'il parcourait les rues de Konoha. Il venait de quitter son frère sans prévenir. Ce dernier était resté planté là, sans bouger, n'ayant pas comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pu que regarder son jeune frère partir en courant. Encore sous le choc, stupéfait et euphorique d'avoir revu son jeune frère.

Sasuke s'enfuit loin de cet endroit qui lui avait tant manqué, mais il savait, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit.

L'avoir revu, l'avoir serré ce soir, tout… Il n'aurait jamais dû. Mais une telle joie, une telle envie, il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il tourna dans une rue et continua de courir, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Il ne voulait pas, car si… si son frère le suivait, il ne pourrait plus avancer.

« Itachi… grand-frère… Pardonne-moi ! »

Malgré son poing sur le côté, la douleur qu'il ressentait à courir aussi vite et frénétiquement, Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La joie et la douleur se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il n'aurait jamais du. Il aurait dû partir avant de se retourner et se serrer contre son frère.

« Pardonne-moi !...Grand-frère, je n'aurai jamais dû ! »

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois…hein Sasuke !

Fit Itachi, seul dans le salon. Le regard vague, brumé, au simple petit souvenir, trop court, de son frère. L'avoir revu, comme ça, par hasard lui avait procuré un tel bonheur, qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir son petit frère. Son frère, son cher Sasuke… Partit comme il était venu…

Mais il était heureux, malgré ce court instant passé avec son frère, il avait pu constater, en le serrant dans ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi mignon…

Itachi se reprit et alla dans sa cuisine pour préparer son repas. Mais ce soir là, un sourire ornait son visage. Petit, mais bien présent.

C'est lorsqu'il s'apprêta à aller se coucher qu'Itachi entendit la sonnerie de son natel raisonner. Soupirant, Itachi redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et décrocha sans regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

-Oui ?

-…

-Yahiko ?

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Prenant ses clés sur sa commode, Naruto partit le plus vite possible de son petit appartement.

Il s'était levé, comme à son habitude, à la dernière seconde. Aujourd'hui la semaine venait de commencer, lundi, il avait en première heure la géographie.

« Merde !, mais qui a mis une leçon pareille un lundi matin…. »

Se lamenta Naruto alors qu'il descendait les escaliers trois à trois puis atterrit sur le trottoir. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il courut le plus vite possible en direction de son école.

« Merde ! Plus que trois minutes… »

Naruto accéléra alors le pas et dû s'arrêter devant la route principal, attendant que le feu qui lui permettrai de traverser devienne vert. Mais pressé par le temps qui lui manquait, il traversa alors que les véhicules tournaient sur sa gauche. Lui permettant ainsi de traverser malgré le feu rouge encore allumé.

Naruto arriva finalement de l'autre côté de la rue, le souffle court, il reprit pourtant sa course, sachent qu'il avait encore un petit jardin à traverser avant d'arriver devant les grilles de son lycée.

Il se précipita alors qu'il regardait encor une fois sa montre, il sauta en-dessus du petit enclos et traversa comme un boulet de canon, le petit jardin. Puis, en une minutes, il arriva de l'autre côté. Il passa en-dessous du petit grillage et faisant encore quelques pas, il arriva devant la clôture de son école.

-Oui ! J'y suis…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre davantage son souffle, une voix juste à côté de lui l'interrompit…

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Vous êtes malheureusement, _encore_, en retard !

Le blond se retourna vers la voix et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la responsable de la cour. La femme qui était chargé de contrôler les entrées et sorties du lycée.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre carte d'étudiant, aujourd'hui !

Fit-elle en se rapprochant, un regard sévère posé sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui sourit et chercha sa carte dans sa poche.

-Mais bien-….

Mais Naruto sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il ne trouvait pas sa carte dans sa poche.

La femme face à lui, soupira et reprit…

-Bon suis-moi !...

Puis, avec un air boudeur, Naruto suivit la responsable à contre cœur. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir mis sa carte dans sa poche juste avant de partir. Mais alors qu'il traversait la cour de l'école, il se souvint d'un petit détail…

« Mince… fait chier, je l'ai laissé tombé à l'entrée… »

Il regarda le dos de la femme et soupira. Cela faisait maintenant trois fois de suite qu'il oubliait sa carte d'étudiant. Et sans carte d'étudiant soit tu es renvoyé pour la journée du lycée, soit tu te retrouves avec trois heure de colle…

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Naruto essaya de se remotiver. Espérant ne pas avoir droit à trois heures de colle. Mais se dit que finalement, le renvoie ne serait pas beaucoup mieux…

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Dans un hôtel, près du centre, un homme parcourra les couloirs avec un peu d'inquiétude. Jugo s'arrêta devant la porte de Sasuke. Il hésita un instant à frapper et entrer, mais finalement il se résigna et passa à côté. Il continua son chemin dans le couloir, laissant Sasuke dormir encore un peu. Sachant qu'il était rentré bien tard hier soir…

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Regardant par la fenêtre, Itachi put voir toutes sortes de gens au-dessous. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Une chose revenait sans cesse à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Les mots que lui avaient dits Yahiko hier soir le laissaient sur sa fin. La nuit fut longue, très longue pour lui. Revois Sasuke l'avait choqué et rendu si heureux… alors que l'appelle de Yahiko le refroidit tout de suite.

« J'aurai tant aimé me tromper…!»

_Flash-back_

-Yahiko ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler si tard ?

-Itachi ! Si je t'appelle maintenant, c'est que j'ai du nouveau.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et attendit. La voix de l'homme était bien directe et stressé. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose, la chose que Yahiko allait lui annoncer, allait être d'une grande importance, il attendit donc avec une pointe d'impatience la suite.

-Un de mes informateur m'a téléphoné il y a peu. Je peux te confirmer aujourd'hui avec certitude que nos craintes sont bien fondées.

-…

Itachi fronça les sourcilles et attendit quelques seconde avant qu'une nouvelle fois il n'entende la voix de Yahiko.

-Il s'agirait bien de Madara Uchiwa. Cela veut donc dire…

-Je sais !

Clama Itachi. Le poing serré, Itachi essaya de garder son sang-froid, il laissa le silence planer quelques minutes avant de finalement reprendre.

-Tu connais le plan ?

-J'en suis pas à cent pour cent sûr. Il me manque des preuves.

-T'es policier détective non ? Alors je compte sur toi !

-… Je ferais de mon mieux Itachi !

-…

-Après tout, j'en connais un autre qui m'en voudrait si je venais à échouer. Je ne compte pas échoue !

Itachi sourit à cette remarque.

Le visage d'un blondinet qui ne lui était pas inconnu lui vint en mémoire.

Mais une chose lui vint aussi à l'esprit…

-Est-ce qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

Un petit silence suivit les mots d'Itachi. Puis, Yahiko lui répondit avec sincérité à l'autre bout du fils.

-Pour te répondre clairement, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais apparemment il aurait reçu une lettre qui pourrait l'éclairer sur l'affaire.

-Je vois…

-Itachi,… si tu veux je peux toujours récup…

-Non laisse ! Il faudra bien que Naruto soit mise au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Je n'sais pas si c'est la meilleur solution, mais laissons-le. Il a le droit de savoir… !

-Très bien !

Fit la voix de Yahiko. Acceptant la décision d'Itachi, trouvant que finalement il valait tout aussi bien que le gamin l'apprenne ainsi.

-Je te rappellerais dès que j'aurai du nouveau. Bonne nuit.

Itachi entendit un bip et il raccrocha. Restant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Il laissa l'information que Yahiko venait de lui transmettre s'encrer dans son cerveau.

« Alors mes soupçons étaient correct… Sasuke… ! »

Il regarda par la fenêtre du salon et espéra que son jeune petit frère allait bien.

_Fin Flash-back_

« Yahiko… Dépêche-toi je t'en supplie. On n'est jamais sûr de ce que pourrait bien être capable Madara… »

Itachi détourna finalement son regard de l'extérieur et le laissa retomber sur la photo qui reposait sur son bureau.

-Sasuke… je regrette, ce pari était franchement stupide !

Il prit entre ses mains le cadre et observa avec douleur et tendresse la photo sous ses yeux.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras !

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Trébuchant, le souffle court, Sasuke se tint d'une main sa poitrine douloureuse et de l'autre le mur près de lui. Il était essoufflé. Il était fatigué, épuisé même. Il essaya de récupérer quelques secondes.

Mais alors qu'il réussissait à retrouver un peu de souffle, une main vint se plaquer brutalement contre ses lèvres.

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke comprit que finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure, on l'avait bel et bien suivit.

-Sale gamin, je te retrouve enfin !

En cet instant, Sasuke sentit un long frisson de panique le submerger. Il parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et s'étendit dans tout son corps. Après avoir couru toute la nuit, se cachant pour se reposer quelques minutes, il avait fini par se faire prendre maintenant. Après avoir quitté son frère, il s'était bien douté que Tobi l'apprendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pour être sincère, Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir été mis au courant si vite.

Pourtant, malgré le contrat, malgré les conséquences, Sasuke était bien sûr d'une chose. Il ne regretterait jamais le fait d'avoir revu son frère adoré et avoir surtout pu le serrer dans ses bras, même si cela aurait du être la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Il ne le regretterait jamais.

Seulement,… en cet instant, il réalisa que peut-être avait-il été trop loin. Les choses que Tobi pouvait faire, étaient toujours inattendues et bien souvent pleine de cruautés.

« Non ! Si Itachi venait à être… Non je n'veux pas! »

La main sur son visage se fit plus ferme et c'est alors que Sasuke se rendit enfin compte qu'une odeur étrange se rependait dans toute sa bouche. Peu à peu il senti son esprit s'envoler.

Ses membres se firent de plus en plus lourds et un rire sarcastique mélangé à de la joie malsaine raisonna dans les tympans de Sasuke.

-Tu pourras en tout cas te venter de m'avoir fait courir espèce de sal môme !

Mais alors que la voix de l'homme qui le serrait avec de plus en plus de force dans ses bras, Sasuke perdit peu à peu conscience. La voix de l'homme se fit plus lointaine et il eut une irrésistible envie de dormir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, mais Sasuke essaya malgré tout de lutter. Rien n'y fit. Le sommeil l'emporta et la dernière chose dont Sasuke put comprendre venant de son agresseur était ces quelques mots…

-J'vais attendre que tu te réveilles, je n'veux pas me coltiner un môme à porter jusqu'au patron quand-même !

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Fait chier cette vieille !

Naruto pesta encore plusieurs minutes alors qu'il observait avec dédain l'horloge qui lui semblait être tombé en pane. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il poireautait ainsi. Le regard vagabondant de sa feuille de papier à l'horloge accroché sur le mur. Il laissa danser son crayon antre ses doigts et n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son écrit.

Heure de français, rien de mieux pour se creuser les méninges quand on n'était pas doué pour la composition. Naruto se serait bien arraché les cheveux justes pour savoir comment commencer son récit.

« Eh pis quelle idée aussi de nous demander d'écrire sur un sujet aussi nul… »

Il regarda sa feuille. La seule chose qu'il put y lire ce fut un titre à coucher dehors et la date d'aujourd'hui. Cela allait bientôt faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il avait commencé et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

C'est au moment où il se décida enfin de prendre son crayon et d'au moins commencer une phrase, que Naruto entendit un petit bruit discret provenant de sa poche, le fit suspendre son geste. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, en particulier le prof, Naruto plongea sa main dans sa poche de jean et en ressortit son portable. Il le cacha sous son banc et faisant semblant de réfléchir, il mit son crayon entre ses lèvres et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il baissa les yeux et pressa sur l'un des bouton de son natel et il put enfin ouvrir sa boîte de messagerie et lu le dernier message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Rejoins-moi dans le parc dans une demi-heure, C'est urgent ! La fouine.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la signature. Il savait alors que c'était vraiment une urgence et qu'il fallait qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite.

Seulement, il y avait un petit problème de taille. Il avait encore cours pour deux heures. S'il manquait encore, il était presque sûr et certain qu'on le renverrait.

Le plus discrètement possible, Naruto écrivit à abrégé qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter l'école à cette heure-ci. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'un nouveau message n'arrive. Naruto le lit et une pointe d'interrogation se répondit dans son cerveau.

Je m'en occupe. Prépare-toi !

« Mais comment il veut faire? »

Il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'une voix ne s'élève des haut-parleurs et n'interrompe tout le monde dans ses écris.

-Naruto Uzumaki est demandé à l'entrée est de l'école ! Je répète, Naruto Uzumaki est demandé à la porte est du bâtiment.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto et le blond se leva aussi vite qu'il put. Il prit son sac et partit de la classe, ne prêtant aucune attention aux chuchotements des autres élèves. Il ouvrit la porte et partit sans un mot n'y œillade envers son professeur et encore moins envers les élèves.

« Itachi, t'es un génie ! »

…*…*…*…*…*…

Sasuke s'arrêta face à un vieux bâtiment en démolition. Il regarda les vitres sales et le vieux mur, brunit par le temps, de l'immeuble.

Il se souvenait de cet endroit, ce lieu qui l'avait autrefois accueil entre ces murs. Son ancienne école était sur le point d'être démoli.

-Allez, amène-toi !

Fit la voix brusque de l'homme, qui entraina Sasuke avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la grille qui entourait l'immeuble. Sasuke ne put rien faire pour se libérer. La poigne de l'homme le serrait beaucoup trop fortement.

Il le serrait tellement fort que Sasuke était persuadé que cet homme devait être un catcher ou peut-être même un sumo.

L'homme zieuta Sasuke, qui regardait toujours le vieil immeuble. L'homme qui tenait de plus en plus fortement Sasuke se mit à rire.

Amusé de voir le visage de ce garçon, il avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage et une cicatrice sur tout le long de son visage. Sasuke le remarqua et l'affronta du regard, n'ayant pas peur de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait juste, enfin il pensait, que cet homme devait faire partit des hommes de mains de Madara.

-Espèce de sale gamin ! Tu vas enfin payer !

La voix de l'homme cachait assez mal sa jouissance face à ce qui attendait Sasuke. Pour ça part, Sasuke fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme voulait dire. Mais alors qu'il allait lui répliquer, l'homme le gifla de sa main droite. Dut à la violence du coup de l'homme, Sasuke se retrouva couché parterre le visage caché par ces mèches noirs. Une douleur vive sur sa joue, le regard écarquillé par la surprise de la gifle dont il n'avait pas vu venir, Sasuke se remit debout sous le regard rageur de son geôlier.

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda finalement Sasuke après un petit silence à cet homme brut en face de lui, le sourire toujours carnassier, les yeux lançant des éclairs à l'encontre de ce gamin qui le répugnait. Puis, un petit sourire taquina le bout de ses lèvres et l'homme à la forte carrure lui répondit, tout en le tirant contre lui…

-Stupide gamin ! Ne, dis-moi pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

Sasuke lui décocha un regard tueur, mais ne répondit rien, l'homme le gifla une seconde fois par pure plaisir d'entendre encore une nouvelle fois le claquement de sa douce main contre la peau du jeune homme qui continuait de le regarder durement malgré sa position inférieur.

-Tu es bien trop arrogant à mon gout !

Et sans répondre davantage à la question de Sasuke, son geôlier lui asséna un coup précis sur sa nuque et Sasuke perdit connaissance. La dernière chose que put voir Sasuke, avant de tomber dans le noir de son subconscient, il put remarquer un tatouage sur le bras gauche de cet homme, qui le brutalisait sans somation.

« Un tatouage.. ?... ! »

Puis ce fut le néant.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Nom de dieu ! Où est Sasuke ?

Fit la douce voix de Suigetsu alors qu'il rentrait dans le studio d'enregistrement avec rage et le regard meurtrier.

Karin, assise pas très loin de la fenêtre, tourna à peine la tête vers son petit ami. Elle soupira de dédain face au comportement de son si cher et tendre qu'elle en avait presque honte, venant parfois à se demander comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de cet idiot.

-Tu vas te calmer oui ? Sasuke se repose ! Il en a besoin fou lui la paix pour une fois !

Et pour clore elle lui balança sur la tête son cousin et retournas à sa contemplation précédant l'arriver de sa boule de nerf.

-Karin !

Fit avec une mine pas très réjouie Suigetsu, qui tenait le cousin avec fermeté entre ses mains.

-Quoi encore ?

Répliqua la femme avec une once de colère dans la voix. C'était fou de voir à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer et à la fois vouloir le tuer pour la déranger dans sa tranquillité matinale.

Soupirant Suigetsu marcha d'un pas lent vers Karin et alla l'embrasser.

-Désolé, mais il est bientôt dix heure et ça m'étonne de voir que Sasuke n'ai pas encore levé.

Karin lui sourit et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle préféra se raviser et lui foutre une belle baffe bien sentit.

-Non mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

-Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ? T'es complètement folle !

Et c'était reparti. Karin devint rouge de colère et ils recommencèrent à se disputer une bonne demi-heure, ne se rendant pas compte, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, que Jugo venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier se fit discret mais soupira de voir ses deux compagnons se disputer pour la énième fois de la journée.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Bon alors, il y avait quoi de si important, pour que tu viennes m'enlever de mon école ?

-…

Naruto regarda Itachi avec des yeux interrogateur. Itachi se trouvait assis près de lui, derrière la limousine de l'entreprise qu'avait la famille Uchiwa depuis des années. Itachi avait prit la succession après la mort de ses parents, il venait à peine de finir ses études qu'il dut apprendre à gérer l'entreprise. Malheureusement pour lui et Sasuke, il n'avait plus eut beaucoup de temps à partager ensemble.

Itachi après deux ans dans l'entreprise était partit à New York et avait dû laisser son frère cadet seul sous la tutelle de Tobi. Lorsqu'Itachi était revenu, Naruto se souvint vaguement que les deux frères s'étaient disputés et Sasuke était resté froid et distant avec tout le monde durant deux longues semaines après cet incident.

Il se souvenait que même à lui, Sasuke n'avait rien laissé échapper de ses retrouvailles avec son frère. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto était sûr et certain, c'est que quoiqu'ils se soient dit ce jour là, Sasuke s'était mis en tête de participer au prochain concours de chant.

Un fin sourire hogna les lèvres de Naruto aux souvenirs qui remontait dans sa mémoire. Sasuke avait demandé à ce qu'il l'accompagne, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'avait faite Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait pris en photo.

Il aimerait tellement que tout redevienne comme à cette époque, lorsque Sasuke et Itachi riaient ensemble, lorsqu'il se disputait avec son meilleur ami… Toutes ses choses lui manquaient. Sasuke lui manquait.

Il regarda le frère aîné de son meilleur ami et le trouva bien renfermé. Itachi avait les jambes et les bras croisé, un visage fermé à tout. Son regard était perdu vers l'extérieur et rien ne laissait paraître le moindre indice qui permettrait à Naruto de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Bon Itachi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Commença à s'énerver Naruto alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage à demi caché par ses cheveux d'Itachi. Ce dernier resta stoïque quelques instants, laissant à Naruto le temps de perdre peu à peu sa patience, qui elle n'était pas très grande.

Puis, le brun ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour croiser le regard bleu ciel de Naruto. Une seconde passa et Itachi alla droit au but.

-… Yahiko ! Tu t'en souviens ?

-Mon cousin ?

Naruto ne comprit pas et attendit quelque seconde avant d'entendre un petit soupire et la voix d'Itachi, calme et sereine, s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, tu sais que Yahiko est un ami de longue date et qu'il est dans la police.

-Oui je le sais ! C'est quand même mon cousin…

Itachi fit comme si de rien était et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il savait qu'avec Naruto c'était toujours comme ça.

-Avec l'aide de Shikamaru…

-Quoi Shikamaru ? Il était avec Yahiko ?

-Oui, je leur ai demandé de garder un œil sur Sasuke !...

Naruto surpris, en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Non seulement Shikamaru, qui avait quitté le village depuis plusieurs années étaient il ne sait où et en plus avec son cousin. Mais en plus de ça, il apprenait qu'Itachi leur avait confié une mission et qu'il ne lui en avait même pas parlé.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver sa voix et ainsi protester son indignation, Itachi en profita et continua. Faisant signe à Naruto de rester muet jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Naruto boudeur, écouta cependant ce qu'avait à dire Itachi.

-J'ai demandé à Yahiko de garder un œil sur Tobi. Et Shikamaru avait comme mission de garder un œil sur Sasuke. Hier soir, j'ai eu la confirmation que j'attendais de Yahiko et Shikamaru, qui était sensé veiller sur Sasuke s'est retrouvé prisonnier.

Naruto regarda Itachi avec un peu de crainte. Ne voulant pas savoir la suite.

-Ce qui veut dire que Sasuke n'est plus surveillé.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et Yahiko, il peut bien s'en occuper lui !

-Justement ! Yahiko m'a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Sasuke !

-Co-Comment ça retrouvé ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'un poing lui tombait dans l'estomac.

-Sasuke était censé faire une conférence ce matin, mais elle a été annulé, et je peux mettre ma main à couper que Tobi y est pour quelque chose.

-Tobi ?

Fit surpris Naruto. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à toute cette histoire. Mais il était sûr d'une chose et c'était que Sasuke… Sasuke n'était pas venu à sa conférence…

-Tu veux dire qu'il…

-Oui !

Le coupa Itachi, voyant que Naruto commençait à comprendre. Mais comme il le connaissait, il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait plus de détails.

-Hier soir, j'ai revu Sasuke !

-QUOI ?

Cria Naruto se jetant à moitié sur Itachi. Ce dernier lui sourit et continua…

-Ouais, mais il est repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était là, que pouf, il n'était déjà plus qu'un courant d'air.

Naruto regarda avec un sourire triste le frère de son meilleur ami. Il était heureux pour son ami et triste à la fois car Sasuke n'était pas resté. Et tout au fond de lui, il aurait aimé le revoir aussi.

-Maintenant, il faut ramener Sasuke ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto, regarda Itachi et dans une impulsion soudaine, qu'il ne contrôla pas, il prit Itachi dans ses bras et le cœur en joie d'apprendre qu'il allait lui aussi, revoir Sasuke, il sentit son cœur bondir de joie comme jamais.

Un rire se mêla à un autre dans la voiture de luxe qui les menait à présent vers Sasuke.

-Mais… Où est Sasuke ? Tu le sais ?

-Oui, grâce à ton cousin nous savons où a été emmené Sasuke. Mais avant qu'on y arrive…

Fit Itachi alors qu'il offrit un petit sourire à Naruto, qui lui cligna des yeux.

-Je veux que tu laisses faire les policiers d'accord. Pas d'imprudence !

Fit avec plus d'autorité Itachi alors qu'il croisé le regard bleu de Naruto. Ce dernier, les yeux emplis de joie, hocha juste la tête, acceptant la condition. Il aurait d'ailleurs accepté n'importe quoi pour revoir son vieil ami d'enfance.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait enfin bientôt revoir Sasuke… son Sasuke.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Tu as pris ta décision ?

Sasuke baissa la tête et laissa les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

-Non… jamais…

L'homme derrière lui, lui tira les cheveux et lui offrit une bonne droite qui allait lui laisser un bleu bien voyant sur son front.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétention !

-Ça suffit !

Fit la voix à quelques pas de Sasuke. L'homme se calma de mauvaise grâce, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir lui en coller une en plus.

Sasuke avait mal, très mal. Tout son corps lui criait sa douleur et du sang coulait sur son visage. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il avait si mal que les larmes lui étaient venu d'elle-même.

-Tu te souviens de notre contrat Sasuke…

Fit l'homme aux longs cheveux face à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas. Pas à cette personne qui lui avait finalement pourri la vie.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, un rire qui aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe qui. Sasuke ne pouvait plus le supporter, il avait enfin prit sa décision.

Enfermé dans son ancienne école, loin des curieux, face à son ancien tuteur, il avait décidé de ne plus fuir, de ne plus laisser cet homme le manipuler. Après avoir revu son frère, il ne voulait plus de cette vie… Il ne voulait plus être manipulé et être pris pour un pantin. Ce temps là allait être révolu et ce, même si cela aurait été la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il avait pris sa décision et il ne reviendrait plus dessus. Il en avait marre d'être un lâche.

-Je ne ferais plus ce que tu me dis, c'est fini ! J'en ai assez !

-…

-Tu… tu m'as assez… manipulé durant… tout ce temps.

La douleur s'accentua et une vilaine toux prit Sasuke à la gorge et l'empêcha de continuer de parler.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Jugo t'as pas vu Sasuke par hasard ?

L'homme regarda en biais sa coéquipière et hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Karin secoua la tête de dépit et vint s'assoir avec nonchalance sur le fauteuil face à Jugo. Elle avait réussi à se défaire de son petit ami et s'était mise en tête de savoir où avait bien pu passer Sasuke.

-Il a du sortir.

Fit après un long moment de silence Jugo alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre les gens aller et venir dans l'hôtel.

-Hm ?

Karin attendit la suite, mais comme elle n'avait pas, elle finit par soupirer.

-Pour aller où ? Tu connais la stipulation du contrat…

-Je sais oui.

Interrompit Jugo. Puis détournant son regard de l'extérieur il se posa sur Karin et d'une voix clair et calme continua avant que Karin n'ait pu dire le moindre mot.

-Mais il est tout à fait possible que Sasuke sorte faire un tour. Il en a encore le droit !

Karin renifla et d'une voix morne, mais légèrement agacé aussi, elle répliqua, la main soutenant sa tête…

-Je le sais idiot, mais tu connais aussi bien Sasuke que moi… Il en parle si souvent.

Un petit silence pesant s'installa durant quelques secondes. Après quoi, Jugo, un peu mal à l'aise, reprit.

-C'est vrai que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, Sasuke a la tête ailleurs et semble à côté de ses moyens.

Karin l'observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de se remémoré chaque instant avec lesquels elle avait passé avec Sasuke.

-Tu as raison… Peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt pour revenir ici…

-Et si Sasuke avait flanché ?

Demanda une voix près de la porte, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

À l'entrée, ils purent voir Suigetsu s'avancer et se planter devant eux, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

-Et si Sasuke était retourné chez son frère ? Où chez cet ami… Naruto ?

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard et une panique soudaine leur effleura l'échine. Suigetsu, ayant vu l'échange de regard de ses amis et l'expression de ceux-ci changer, il ajouta…

-Vous avez déjà vu Sasuke arriver en retard à un rendez-vous ou se lever aussi tard, vous ?

Jugo se leva brusquement et fixant Suigetsu dans les yeux il lui demanda, implorant…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Que Sasuke aurait rompu le contrat ?

Cria Karin, se levant à son tour, paniqué et incapable de se contrôlé. Suigetsu la regarda et soupira tout en haussant les épaules. Karin, sous la colère, remit ses lunettes correctement sur le nez avant d'en coller une à son petit ami.

-T'es un imbécile de nous faire peur comme ça !

Cria-elle en regarda son pauvre petit ami écroulé par terre, le nez en sang et deux dents en moins.

-Tu y es allée un peu fort là Karin !

Chuchota Jugo à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui s'en moqua bien. Elle haussa des épaules et encore en colère contre son petit ami, elle retourna s'assoir. Jugo la regarda et remarqua que malgré sa colère apparente, son regard restait inquiet et il se demanda si finalement Suigetsu n'avait pas raison au sujet de Sasuke.

« Sasuke,… j'espère que tu vas bien. Ne fais rien contre Madara je t'en pris… »

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Alors Yahiko ? Tu sais où il est ?

Demanda Itachi alors qu'il rejoignait son ami près d'un petit muret. Ce dernier lui sourit et tout en chuchotant lui informa.

-Oui, il ce trouve dans ce vieux bâtiment. Mon équipe et moi attendons le bon moment pour entrer.

-Et Sasuke ?

Demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude Itachi alors qu'il prenait de sa main droite une arme qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Yahiko le vit mais ne dit rien, il soupira et se contenta de répondre.

-Je ne peux pas t'en informer, on sait juste de source sûr qu'il est la dedans.

Puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher après avoir croisé le regard dur de son ami, Yahiko ajouta sur un ton un peu revêche...

-Tu comptes venir aussi ?

Un petit sourire mesquin répondit à Yahiko et ce dernier soupira. N'aimant jamais lorsque la famille de la victime se mêle ainsi dans l'action.

-Je n'suis pas s…

Mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il répliqua d'une voix sûr et dure…

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viendrais ! Sasuke est mon petit frère et c'est mon devoir de venir le secourir !

Yahiko toisa Itachi de longues minutes et après avoir soupiré il marmonna…

-De toute façon t'en fais toujours à ta tête.

Itachi sourit et tout en se préparant à y aller, répliqua.

-Ça tu ne le changeras jamais !

Yahiko lui rendit son sourire et tout en faisant signe de la main ajouta à l'oreille de son ami…

-Ouais, surtout qu'en ça concerne ton frère…

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

« Cet endroit… je le reconnais ! »

Naruto, resté dans la limousine, regarda par la fenêtre Itachi partir en compagnie de son cousin dans l'immeuble qui autrefois avait été son école.

Cet école où il avait été en cours avec Sasuke… cela lui rappeler tant de souvenir qu'il s'y perdit dedans.

Oubliant une seconde que Sasuke se trouvait à l'intérieur et que s'il désobéissait à Itachi, s'il sortait de la voiture et qu'il allait à l'intérieur, il pourrait revoir plus vite encore son cher Sasuke. Son meilleur ami qu'il avait si hâte de revoir, si hâte de resserrer dans ses bras et si hâte de pouvoir enfin lui reparler après toutes ces longues années où il n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre.

Mais la seule chose qui le retenait à tenir cette promesse, c'était les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses mais aussi, il ne voulait pas voir Itachi en colère contre lui.

Il se souvenait encore de quand il était môme et qu'il l'avait puni, lui et Sasuke, pour avoir fait une blague au voisin. Il en avait encore des courbature rien cas y penser même aujourd'hui.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et attendit avec impatience de voir apparaitre son Sasuke.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

-Tu ne respectes pas le contrat Sasuke !

-…

Toujours par terre, Sasuke ne bougea pas, plongé dans une semi-léthargie, il arrivait à peine à bouger et entendre son tuteur qu'il lui fallait toute son énergie pour rester éveillé et ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, qui lui ouvrait grand les bras.

-Ne tiens-tu donc plus à ton frère ? Tu es prêt à assumer sa mort ?

Un tir le réveilla et Sasuke releva la tête. Il eut de la peine à distinguer les formes. Mais il entendit distinctement un crie aigue lui transpercer les tympans. Il sentit une relâche un niveau de ses cheveux et entendit un corps s'étendre de tout son long près de lui. Ne comprenant pas, il regarda avec peine autour de lui et là, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Devant lui, à pas moins de cinq pas, il le reconnu tout de suite. Un sourire immense se peint alors sur son visage et son cœur se remit à battre mais plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire. Il écarquilla ses yeux, se demandant si le mal de crâne ne lui avait pas finalement disjoncté son cerveau et qu'il avait maintenant des visions. Il pouvait à peine y croire.

Comme la dernière fois, les cheveux attachés en une quetsche, une veste et un pantalon noir, le jeune Uchiwa n'en cru pas ses yeux. Mais lorsque la voix si chaleur et douce de son frère l'atteignit, il en fut certain… ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Je te retrouve enfin, mon stupide petit frère !

Fit-il en se tournant vers son cadet de frère et lui sourit. Mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. La voix de Madara se répercuta dans la pièce.

-Itachi ? Mais tu…

Madara se vit couper la parole alors qu'il sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau du genou. Ni une ni deux, Itachi s'était retourné et lui avait fait face. Sans attendre la fin de la tirade de la pourriture qui se trouvait face à lui, sans une once d'hésitation lui pointa son arme et tira sur lui. Madara enragea et pointa à son tour son arme, mais pas sur Itachi, sur Sasuke un peu sur sa droite.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Sale gosse !

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, une main s'empara de son poigné et le lui cassa. Il se retrouva peu de temps après par terre avec sur lui, Yahiko qui s'était faufilé derrière lui et l'attachait désormais de ses menottes.

-Cette fois tu as perdu, Madara !

Fit la voix d'Itachi alors que Sasuke regardait d'un air fiévreux son grand-frère s'approcher de l'homme qui venait de se faire arrêté et tiré dessus. Son cœur se serra et une boule dans sa gorge se forma, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son frère, son si cher grand-frère était là, il ne rêvait pas…

Itachi l'avait retrouvé, Itachi… il venait enfin le sauver des griffes de Madara.

Une émotion forte se propagea tout en lui. Un soulagement et une joie oublié explosa en lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme avant, il allait enfin revoir son frère.

Mais alors qu'il voulu se diriger vers son aîné, la douleur s'accentua davantage et un terrible mal de tête l'en empêcha. Il se tint la tête avec ses deux mains et commença à voir flou. Il put encore distinguer Madara qui se relevait, aidé de deux agents qui le tenait fermement. Il put voir son frère sourire et se tourner vers lui. Mais alors qu'il voulu dire quelque chose, il se sentit tomber et sa vue se brouilla davantage alors que la douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

Puis, il entendit une voix qui lui paraissait familière alors qu'il se sentait se faire rattraper. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre correctement, elle n'était pas net.

-Tu m'auras fait attendre enfoiré !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sasuke, en entendant cette voix, bien qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, ressentit, comme lorsqu'il avait vu son frère arriver, ressentit une joie immense se répandit en lui. Il avait enfin l'impression que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et que tout était enfin fini. C'est dans cette légèreté que Sasuke se permit enfin de se laisser aller et le sommeil le prit, n'entendant plus rien, ne voyant plus rien il se laissa bercer par la quiétude et la sérénité qui le submergeait encore.

Il n'entendit pas son frère arriver près de lui et ne sentit pas une main chaude se poser sur sa joue, alors qu'il sermonnait…

-Naruto ! Je t'avais dis de rester dehors !

-Mais euh… Itachi ! C'était trop dur d'attendre comme ça…

Un soupir lui répondit et Itachi préféra s'occuper de son frère que de passer un savon à son petit blond. Il comprenait parfaitement… lui aussi il avait dû attendre…il avait dû se battre contre lui pour ne pas sauter dans un avion et aller rechercher son frère.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il prit son frère dans ses bras et avant de partir dit d'une voix tendre…

-Il est temps de tourner une page… On n'y va…Naruto !

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Deux mois où Naruto était resté près de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Chaque jour, il venait dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur, chaque jour il venait rendre visite à Sasuke. Bien souvent, après les cours, il retrouvait Itachi dans cette même pièce.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui Naruto resta planté devant l'entrée. Les yeux écarquillés, statufié, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, trop surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Là dans cette chambre, Sasuke était assis sur son lit et discutait avec un large sourire avec son frère aîné. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls aujourd'hui. Il y avait aussi Karin et son petit ami accompagné de Jugo.

Naruto cligna finalement des yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir en direction du lit et se jeta les bras grand ouverts sur Sasuke. Il le serra de toutes ses forces. Oubliant que Sasuke avait encore des bandages et qu'il devait donc avoir encore mal.

Mais la joie que Naruto ressentit de serrer Sasuke contre lui, lui procura un bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années.

Ces seulement lorsqu'il entendit un rire que Naruto se décolla de Sasuke pour tomber dans deux lacs noir.

-Tu m'fais mal Usuratonkashi !

Couina Sasuke tout en lui souriant et riant à la tête que faisait son blond.

-Je-j'suis…

Mais Naruto fut interrompu par une remarque de Karin qui s'indigna du comportement du blond.

-N'en mais t'es pas bien de te jeter sur Sasuke comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui lança un coup d'œil et lui tira la langue. Ce qui donna pour effet que Karin s'énerva et fut retenu par Suigetsu pour l'empêcher de la frapper.

Après quelques minutes de dispute, Naruto et Karin se firent la tête et c'est sous les soupirs du Suigetsu et Jugo qu'ils essayèrent de raisonner Karin. Naruto, de son côté, observa Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait rit et avait recommencé à parler avec son frère. Sous ses yeux Naruto sentit un petit picotement et en posant le doigt dessus, il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Les émotions avaient été si fortes qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte, que les larmes lui étaient venues. La joie de voir que Sasuke était bel et bien réveillé et d'avoir put le serrer contre lui, sentir son cœur battre et sentir son odeur, il ne s'était plus contrôlé.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser Sasuke se reposer ! Il vient juste de sortir du coma j'te rappelle !

-Sasuke a un contrat à respecter !

Fit Karin alors qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier lui fit une œillade qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser, mais Karin pour toutes réponses tourna la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

Ce dernier la regarda mais se tut. Il savait qu'il devait remplir ses devoirs, qu'il devait faire encore un concert et repartir en tournée, et ça même si son producteur avait fini en prison. Mais malgré tout, il aurait aimé revenir vivre avec son frère et Naruto. C'est vrai que les concerts, les paillettes, l'argent, la gloire, les fans et tout le reste c'était super. Pouvoir découvrir d'autres lieu de Tokyo et ses environs était super, il n'oubliera jamais tous ces voyages à travers le monde. Mais tout de même… Si cette vie de rêve convenait au début, il lui apparut bien vite qu'une chose importante lui manquait à chacun de ses voyages. Il lui manquait le plus important, son frère et son meilleur ami.

Même s'il aimait beaucoup Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo, il avait bien réalisé que même s'il les apparaissait beaucoup, ils ne remplaçaient aucunement la présence rassurante et aimante de Naruto et Itachi.

-Que veux-tu toi Sasuke ?

Demanda alors Itachi en se retournant vers son frère. Ce dernier le regarda et la surprise passée, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Il lui sourit et Itachi en fut heureux. Comprenant par ce geste, que Sasuke le remerciait de lui laisser le choix. Il regarda un instant les personnes autour de lui et après un petit silence, Sasuke se lança.

-Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est pouvoir faire encore un dernier concert. Pour dire adieu !

Mais avant que Karin ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sasuke reprit.

-Mais je veux qu'il se passe à l'endroit où tout a commencé.

Naruto sourit et demanda…

-Au parc ? Là où tu avais gagné ton premier concours ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke hocha simplement la tête. Heureux de voir que finalement Naruto n'avait pas tant changé que ça, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Très bien ! C'est parfait !

Fit Itachi, avant que Karin, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, ne puisse en placer une. Cela la vexa et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit ami, qui fit feint de l'ignorer.

Karin soupira, résignée et prit Suigetsu par le bras. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle abandonnait son idée de protester le souhait de Sasuke.

Itachi emmena Shikamaru, Karin et Jugo à l'extérieur de la chambre. Laissant ainsi Naruto et Sasuke seul, vu que Suigetsu fut entrainé, lui aussi, à l'extérieur par Karin.

Mais avant qu'Itachi ne sorte à son tour de la chambre de son petit frère, ce dernier l'appela. D'une petite voix, un peu timide et craintive, Sasuke regarda son frère s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers lui. Mais ce ne fut pas un regard surpris qu'il découvre sur le visage de son frère. Mais un sourire doux, compréhensif et apaisant. Itachi ne laissa pas le temps à son petit frère de prononcer le moindre mot, il dit simplement…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'occupe de tout.

Puis il fila à la vitesse de la lumière à l'extérieur. Fermant la porte, il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto qui lui sourit.

Restant seul, Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent la tête. N'osant pas prononcer un mot, ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence un bon moment. Le temps s'écoula sans bruit.

Naruto gigota un peu sur ses pieds mais ne trouva pas le courage de parler à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment il pouvait rester comme ça dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Ce dernier gardait lui aussi la tête baissé. Ne sachant quoi dire. Se perdant dans le fils de ses pensées, essayant de trouver quoi dire… Mais rien. Il ne trouva rien du tout. Son esprit s'embrouillait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de formuler une phrase. Et il n'osait pas croiser le regard bleu de celui de Naruto.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans rien dire. Puis, Naruto fit un pas en direction de Sasuke. Mais s'arrêta. Ne sachant pas trop s'il osait.

Sasuke soupira et leva finalement les yeux. Croisant inévitablement les yeux de Naruto il eut un blocage. Naruto le regardait, surpris et un peu perdu. Sasuke put alors y voir tous ses sentiments. De la joie en premier, puis un brin de peine et enfin une envie très présente.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, s'apercevant, aux fils des secondes, que finalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole. Il n'avait juste besoin que de lire à travers l'autre grâce à leur regard, la fenêtre de l'âme de l'un et de l'autre.

Il ne leur fallait juste que ça, pour tout comprendre.

Naruto, après lui avoir sourit fut appelé et avant de partir à son tour, il finit par effacer l'espace qui le séparait de Sasuke et dans une seconde qui leur paru une heure, bien trop courte, il s'empara d'un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Lui murmurant ensuite, avant de se tourner…

-Je t'aime !

Puis atteignant la porte, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'être aimé et de lui dire le plus sincèrement du monde.

-A bientôt pour ton concert !

Puis partit en laissant Sasuke se reposer. En fermant la porte, Naruto sut une chose. Il n'oublierait jamais l'image que Sasuke venait de lui offrir. Les joues tintées de rouge, les yeux brillant d'étonnement et de douceur, les lèvres qu'il venait de toucher entre-ouverte et le fin sourire aimant de son nouveau et unique petit ami. Il ne l'oubliera jamais et comptait le revoir encore comme ça encore des années.

« Cette fois, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, ma star à moi ! »

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler et Sasuke regardait face à lui le nombre toujours aussi incroyable et impressionnant de personnes face à lui. Il y été. Il se retrouvait dans le lieu où tout avait commencé pour lui. Là où sa carrière de chanteur avait débuté.

Grace à Itachi, il avait pu réaliser son dernier souhait. Finir sa carrière là où elle avait été entamée. Il approcha alors son micro de sa main droite et regarda la foule près de lui. Sa voix s'éleva,

-Voici ce soir ! Ma dernière chanson !

Une acclamation de déception se fit entendre. Sasuke regarda un instant près de la passerelle un peu plus loin. Il vit très nettement son frère et Naruto, lui souriant tout deux.

Sasuke en fut plus qu'heureux. Ils les avaient enfin retrouvés. Et cette fois-ci c'était pour de bon.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son publique, qui ne cessait de crier au scandale. Un fin sourire doux se dessina alors sur les lèvres du jeune Uchiwa.

Il leva un peu la main et comme par magie, le silence retrouva son droit. Sasuke les regarda les uns après les autres.

Ce soir, il allait pouvoir dire au revoir à son ancienne vie.

Il allait devoir tourner la page et refaire une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie qui allait inclure son cher grand-frère et son adorable Naruto.

Ce soir, c'était le quatorze juillet. Le jour de son anniversaire. Toute cette histoire allait enfin prendre fin et c'est pour cette occasion que Sasuke avait décidé de revenir sur cette scène pour la dernière fois.

Il allait offrir sa dernière chanson et son dernier tube.

Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu au fond. Vivre une vie tranquille, loin de toutes ces foules qui l'étouffaient, loin de tous ces cris. Loin de la gloire et de l'argent, juste une vie normale avec sa famille et les gens qui l'aimaient vraiment.

-Je vous offre en cadeau pour ce jour particulier, une chanson écrite lors de mes débuts.

Des acclamations se firent et cela toucha Sasuke. Finalement, peut-être cela allait lui manquer un peu malgré tout…

La musique commença par du piano, doucement, tranquillement. Les notes s'enchaînèrent paisiblement et devint un peu plus forte, mais gardant malgré tout sa douceur.

Sasuke prit un bon bol d'air et ferma un instant les yeux, baissant légèrement la tête, il laissa les quelques notes s'élever de plus en plus et enfin. Il releva la tête et fit face au public, son public, en commençant à chanter.

_Je ne serai jamais, ni l'ombre d'un homme_

_Ni le pâle reflet d'un autre que moi._

_Je suis toutes mes failles_

_Mes blessures et mes fautes_

_Je suis, ce que tu vois !_

Tout le monde regardait avec nostalgie et tristesse le jeune Uchiwa qui leur faisait face pour la dernière fois.

Il se rendait compte, à chaque mot que chantait Sasuke, que c'était pour la dernière fois. Que cette chanson constituait un au revoir.

C'est pourquoi, ils ne sifflèrent pas, ils ne parlèrent pas. Respectant et profitant de ces derniers moments pour eux aussi, dire adieu à leur idole.

_Je ne serais jamais, le héro de tes fables,_

_Ni ce beau chevalier, don tu rêve parfois_

_Si je dresse mes bras, en murs infranchissable_

_Tu vois, je ne suis_

_Je ne suis que moi_

La musique de pan se mélangea à celle du piano et Sasuke remarqua alors le silence parmi tout les gens face à lui. Il regarda au loin, les amis de son frère et Naruto. Il le regardait avec respect. Sasuke en fut très surpris et au fond de lui, en fut hébété. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Itachi et se dernier lui offrit un immense sourire.

Pour Sasuke, ce sourire signifier qu'il avait acquis la fierté de son frère, ce qu'il avait attendu et essayé d'obtenir depuis des années. Sasuke en ressentit un grand émoi.

Sasuke se força de ne pas lui montrer à quel point ce geste l'avait touché. Mais Itachi, malgré les années passées loin de son frère, il eut tout de même compris. Il ne lui suffisait pour cela que d'un simple regard.

La chanson dû reprendre et la voix de Sasuke se répandit une nouvelle fois dans cette fin de soirée.

_Je ne serai jamais, ni prince d'illusion,_

_Ni de ces beaux marquis, si brillants et narquois_

_Je suis de mon histoire, de mon passé, de mes passions_

_Je suis, ce que je crois_

_Je ne serai jamais un regret pour mes paires_

_Un de ces baladins, à la solde d'un roi_

_Et je veux des enfants, toujours fier d'être fier_

_Je suis, ce que je dois_

_Mais je pourrai ma belle, si tu le demandais _

_Décrocher les étoiles, te couvrir de soi_

_Faire enfin de mes bras, le plus beau des palais_

_Mais je ne serai jamais, _

_Jamais que moi !_

Puis la musique, toujours accompagner de la flûte de pan, laissa les dernières notes s'élever. Prolongeant ainsi la dernière note de Sasuke.

Sasuke baissa alors sa main et laissa le douce intro faire quelques notes encore et finalement, il reprit pour la dernière fois le micro près de sa bouche et chuchota, comme dans un murmure, comme s'il allait révéler un secret caché…

_Je ne serais jamais_

_Jamais que moi…_

Puis quelques dernières notes de musique et un silence de plomb s'installa quelques instants, avant que finalement les gens lèvent leurs bras et applaudissent de plus en plus fort.

La dernière chanson venait d'être chantée.

Les dernières notes venaient d'être jouées et Sasuke se pencha face à son public pour le remercier.

La vie de star venait de s'achever.

La fin de la vedette mondiale, les applaudissements qui ne cessaient pas, les cris hués à tout vas, certaines larmes s'échappant des coins des yeux de certains fan, tout ça, tout ça toucha énormément Sasuke.

Quelques mots encore et d'ici deux heures cet endroit sera un endroit vide. Les lumières vont s'éteindre et Sasuke ne remontra plus jamais sur l'estrade.

Ce soir, maintenant, sa nouvelle vie venait de commencer.

* * *

><p>Voici une fin qui s'appelle une fin !<p>

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu autant qu'à moi.

L'histoire Ma star s'achève ici. La vie continue et Sasuke aura encor des aventures à vivre, des moments à partager avec Itachi et Naruto.

Mais tout ceci, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Mais pour le moment, ce soir, une page se tourne et je vous dis au revoir.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina


End file.
